Rampage at the school
by HecateLoviatar
Summary: The Yu Yu gang comes to tech, and, ah, meets some intristing people...I stink at summeries, R&R..L oh, this used to be called yuyu tech by the way...
1. Welcome to Tech

**((Okay here is the disclaimer! One we don't know own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. Two: We do not own the school or anything related there of. Three all characters in this story are fictional INCLUDING those based on real people. Four this isn't really a disclaimer but please do not use the two main characters in this story Emily and Barbra without consent from one of the authors….I thinks that's it. Enjoy! O wait I should probably tell you this too. When you see someone typing in this color that is ME Hecate talking. When you see someone typing in this color that is Loviatar talking. Okay good I'm going now…For real.))**

It was a hot fall day. School had been in session for just two days, and all the students were already counting down to the first vacation. The boy shifted uncomfortably in the chair. His black hair was slicked back into a due that was reminiscent of Grease. His dark brown eyes followed the balding man as he passed.

'Man, what am I doing here?' He asks himself as he looks up at the ceiling, 'This is so stupid.'

"Where is that girl?" The principal muttered, "She should have reported strait from homeroom. Honestly...." As he continued on his rant, there came a knock at the door.

An attractive junior entered the room. She pauses a moment, leaning against the door frame, obviously out of breath. Straitening up, she turns to Mr. Utter, "Sorry I'm late, freshman everywhere!"

"That's ok," The principal replies, "Just so long as you're here." He points to the boy, "This is Yuske Urameshi, he just transferred from Japan. His English isn't so good," a rude noise interrupts him. Utter clears his throat. "Now As I was saying, Mr. Urameshi, Welcome to Sussex Tech. Miss. Corbo will be showing you around the school today. We hope you enjoy it here."

Barbra reluctantly drags Urameshi Around the school. A quick walk down the shop wing, with its hospital like atmosphere, is all she is willing to spare. As Barbra leads a decidedly reluctant Urameshi down the main hallway, she decides to make some unscheduled stops. After all, as long as she's leading him around, she has a free day.

Along the way Barbra mutters to herself in English. "I wonder is Em is in today…..I did bring her .hack DVD with me…Ahh can't hurt to look." With that, she literally Drags Urameshi into the last place he'd ever go.....the school library.

"Hey there Jess!" Barbra begins.

"Hi! How are you?" Jess responds.

"I'm ok…."

At this point Yuske decides he want out. In Japanese he says "Yo,…Barbra. The Library isn't exactly my type of place. Can we move on? Or are you some kind of geek?"

With that Barbra turns on her heel. "Hey listen buddy! You are a freshman. I am a junior. In other words I don't care what you think. Frankly I couldn't give a shit where your "Place" is, and in case you haven't noticed I'm holding a conversation here." She turns back to Jess. "I'm fine Jess. Have you seen Emily?" She asks in a petulant tone.

Jess frowns "Nope, she hasn't shown up yet."

"Oh, well thanks anyways." Barbra says then turns back to Yuske who is coming out of shock at being yelled at and then ignored. "Come on let's go." She says in English and taking him by the sleeve she drags him back out of the library

"Alright, since I'm stuck with you we might as well as be civil correct?" She asks Yuske in Japanese.

"I guess…" He responds.

"Good! I mean I don't like you and you don't like me…So let's go get a brownie!"

"Huh?"

"Barbra wants food now!"

Within the cramped bakeshop, things were busy as usual. They could barely hear the teacher giving instructions over the din of the radio and frantic working of students.

Once inside Urameshi asks "What is going on in here?"

"This is the bake shop." Barbra replies "All those students are baking yummies for other students, like you and me, to buy." Barbra then reaches over and rings a customer service bell. DING! ((A.N.H: Sorry I love those stupid things ding ding ding)) (( A.N.L: Takes bell and throws it out the window))

Another junior with her hair pulled back in a hair net walks up. "Oh hey, Barb!" She says.

"Hi there Marcelle! Got anything fresh?"

Marcella responds "Sure hang on one sec!"

When Marcelle disappears to go fetch some fresh "yummies" Barbra turns to Yuske once more. In Japanese she says tersely "You can get one thing from behind the glass."

Looking over the cupcakes and cookies he chooses a cupcake shaped like a ghost. When Marcelle comes back she hands Barbra a bag and give Yuske his cupcake for free. As soon as he gets his cupcake Yuske takes a giant bite….and gags.

"YUCK! What are you trying to poison me?" Barbra simply takes a bite out of a brownie from her bag with relish. "Those are fresh Right? " Yuske asks "How long has my cupcake been sitting on that shelf?!" Barbra shrugs and smiles sweetly at him. Yuske glowers. "Alright then give me a bite of your brownie."

"NO WAY! It's mine you chose the fucking cupcake now deal with it."

Yuske is getting pretty mad. "Then let me have a bite of something else from that bag!" He points at her still full bag.

"It's mine. If you want anything else you have to pay for it."

"GIVE me one!" He grabs hold of her bag

"I said no!" she pulls on her bag and they both stumble out into the hallways and right into Kristin. "Oops Sorry Kristin." Barbra says in English.

Kristin turns and looks at Barbra. "O it's ok my home posse! We down." She makes her voice travel lowers as she says the word down. Kristin then looks over and sees Yuske Urameshi grabbing Barbra's bag. "Is this Gansta trying to mess with you girl?" She looks him up and down and winks at Barbra.

Seeing Kristin glaring at him Yuske lets go of the bag and puts his hands up muttering something about being able to kick her ass any day of the week.

Barbra just sighs. "Hey Kristin!" Barbra asks, "If I give you a brownie will you wreak your revenge on a later date and time?"

"BROWNIE? Yeah sure!" The whole while Yuske is glaring at Kristin. It isn't until Barbra pulls out a brownie and hands it to Kristin that his jaw drops. "I LOVE YOU!" Kristin replies hugging Barbra.

"Riiiight." After finally detaching herself and Urameshi from Kristen's firm grasp, Barbra lets out a laugh. "That Kristen is something else," She sighs. As Yuske glances around a now deserted Cafeteria, Barbra notices a lone figure coming towards them.

"There you are!" Barbra shouts in greeting.

Emily rushes over, "Blink, blink...." for a second she asks "aren't you going to introduce me to the boy toy?'

"Frosh, this is Emily...she's a senior."

"I am queen of the school!!!" Emily shouts, waving her arms around empathetically.

"Right sure you are..." Barbra laughs as she whips out her fan of death.

"Baka!!!!" Emily laughs gleefully and whips out her own fan.

The two girls have a brief, though enjoyable Fan Duel, until Yuske interrupts, "Ah hello, don't understand English to well.....!"

With a laugh, both girls slip into Japanese, teasing the now-very-confused-Yuske.

**((A. N.H: End of the CHAPTER! Read And REVIEW PLEASE! MWahahahahaha poor Yuski.)) ((A.N.L: We left out the boring history wing sorry.))**


	2. Exchange Students

It was 7:30 in the morning and Barbra and Emily had just come into the school. Before they even entered the Library, The intercoms went off. "Barbra Kitsune and Emily Devolf please report to the principal's office." Wondering they had done this time the girls headed down to the office.

Upon arrival they noticed three mysterious boys were also in the Office. Emily giggled and poked barb at the sight of one handsome boy with red hair, "Ohhh Barb, look guy with long hair....!"

Barbra, as was always her reaction to such teasing, responded with "Shut up!" And whacked Em with fan.

"Owwww!! AHHHHH Japanese fan of death!"

Shaking his head at the girls' antics the principle mutters something unintelligible about teenaged girls. "These are the new students from the foreign exchange program....."

In a hushed voice, Barb asks Emily, "We have a foreign exchange program?"

"I guess we do now...."

They are so busy trying to figure it all out that both girls miss all the names.... Barb looks around in confusion and then turns to Utter "Hey, why isn't Mark here?? He speaks Japanese too."

"He's sick." A weird look crossed his face.

"Oh"

"So you two will show them around.... you're exempt from your classes today."

Leaving the office the Girls complain loudly in English. "I can't believe this, this is the second time Utter's stuck me with this job." Barbra snarls exasperatedly.

In an attempt to cheer Barbra up, Em pipes up, "Yeah but at least we get out of class."

It worked, " Ooo, not only do I get to show them around but I don't even get to go to shop!"

"So.....shop wing first?"

Barb sighs, "Neah..."

As they walk down the hallway, Emily realized that they don't know their charges names...not that that bothered her, she'd just forget the later anyway. But on the other hand..... "Sorry, we didn't get your names before....." said Emily.

"Kuwabara" said the boy with short red hair.

"Hiei" said the short boy.

"Kurama" said the 'Hot guy with long hair'.

"....ah, ok, sure I'll remember that...." Emily starts, only to be interrupted but Barbra's snickering.

First stop, the English Wing. Sarcastically Barbra explains the point behind it, "This is the English wing, these class rooms will probably be the bane of your existence."

"Yeah, not only do you have to speak English and read English and all that good stuff these classrooms have no air-conditioning and gets as hot as Hades" Emily snorts.

"You honestly don't expect us to believe that do you?" Hiei asks.

All he gets in response is giggles. "You're too serious. Loosen up!" retorts Barbra.

The next stop was Cosmo. It was only logical, because it was between the two upstairs wings. Barbra poked Hiei "And this is your shop Hiei...Junior/Senior Cosmo."

Startled Kurama stares at him, "Why Hiei, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Shut up" Hiei snapped.

"Heehaw hey Hiei is there something you want to tell us??" teased Kuwabara.

"Do you want to die?"

Smiling at Barb, Emily makes a snide comment, to Barb's Delight. "Ahhhh, the male ego."

After a long morning and wayyy too much tea, they all decided to make a pit stop. Naturally it took the girls less time then the boys, so while they had some time to themselves, they did what any girl would...Talk about the guys they were with.

"They are weird.." said Emily.

"Yeah" remarked Barbra.

"Demons?"

"Huh...at least one of them."

"Damn it! Just what we need." They reply in unison. After sitting there for a few more minutes the guys finally come out of the bathroom.

"Riight, Onward HOE!"said Emily pointing towards the library.

Once inside Emily pranced over to the counter and began a conversation with the girl behind it. Barbra said to the guys "This is library, unless you suddenly become extremely proficient in reading English I doubt you'll be spending as much time in here as Emily does"

After a few minutes of Kurama looking through the book selection they move onward.

"I'm hungry." Emily wines.

"You're always hungry. How about some fresh baked goodies?" replies Barbra and they all enter the bakery. "Hey Marcelle, do you have anything good in the back for Em and Me?" The girl behind the counter disappears and comes back shortly with a bag of treats.

Emily turns to the guys. "We will pay for you all to get ONE thing from under the glass."

"We what do you mean we?" Barbra says, and then is whacked by Emily. "Owwww" After all the guys receive their food the only one to enjoy it is Kuwabara, much to Em and Barb's disgust.

Once again Kristin magically appears before the group. As usual, she is her regular wacky self "Hey, there my home posse! I see you managed to wrangle up a bunch of hottie pottatie slave boys! If I weren't in love with the future father of my babies I'd ask you to remember the spirit of sharing. I knew you two we getting along in years," she starts as she grabs barb and Em around the necks in a hug, "But I never thought I would have to give you the talk so soon."

Em and Barb roll their eyes as Barb attempts to dissuade Kristin. "Kristin this will be the 203rd time you have given me "The Talk" you do this every time you see me with any guy..."

Kristin nods her head but replies, "Ya but this is different,"

"How so?" Em asks, curious as ever to hear one of Kristin's 'Talk reasons'.

"Well, one, you're here and two there is more than one guy when dealing with more than one guy it requires a different talk" Em and barb roll their eyes at Kristin and prepare themselves for amusing embarrassment," Okay, DON'T HAVE SEX WITH THEM! No matter how hot they may be unless you have a condom THEN GO FOR THE GOLD CHICAS!"

Luckily none of the guys seem to be able to understand Kristin, save for Kurama, who blushes at the bout the don't have sex with them unless you have a condom... The girls are saved from further talks by the timely ringing of the bell...and the guys promptly panic.

The girls decide to go into the Cafeteria to escape crowd for the time being. Then head to welding. When they arrive they introduce Kuwabara to the shop teacher, while Hiei eggs him on, "Try not to weld yourself to that sword of yours...."

"huh?" Emily blinks.

"......nothing"

Transportation to the history wing!

"This is the history wing, where they umm have all the history classes. Yeah they talk about old stuff here and take forever to get through American history." Em rants on, though everyone ignores her...

Next they show off the Ag. shop. With the permission of the professor, they show off the green house. Hiei smiles, "Kurama, you should feel right at home here...."

"I hate this shop in the summer....." Barbra wines

"But it's so warm in the winter....." Em responds, and both girls laugh. "But why the hell do they keep planting those damn cherry trees? That's my one complaint." Emily sighs.

Kurama blinks in surprise, not understanding how someone could not like cherry trees, "They don't look so bad."

Barb chuckles "Not now, but in the spring...."

"They must be beautiful" he interrupts.

Exasperated she continues..."Yeah, but half the school is allergic."

As they walk through the shop wing again, They run into a familiar face skipping class.

Urameshi."Whatcha doing?" Emily asks.

"Why do you want to know?" he responds.

"Because I'm nosey."

He chuckles "I'm looking for the stairs."

"The stairs for what?"

"To get to the roof.."

"Oh we don't have those."

"What do mean? How do you get on the roof?"

"I dunno climb out a window?" He leaves and the guys come round the corner. Emily turns to them "You walk slow."


	3. The mission Death?

It had been a slow morning. As usual, kids moved through the halls like zombies on acid. Since him mother made him go to school that day (snagging him just as he was about to sneak out the back) and he had no clue what his schedule was, Yuske found himself in Gym.

"Gym? Do these people not realize how much work this is?" Complains Yuske.

"Well, well. I'll be damned never expected to see you here Yuske." Proclaims Kuwabara.

"Yes, it is truly a delightful surprise." A smiling Kurama says as he enters from the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm surprised he managed to find his way here." Hiei's voice proclaims from across the room. The three of them head into the locker room.

"HI THERE!" a cherry voice sounds from behind Yuske.

Jumping Yuske discovers Botan standing behind him. "Oh, hey Botan. What the hell are you doing in the guys' locker room?"

"Now that's no way to greet a friend! Besides, I got a mission for you!"

"Great! I leave Japan and she still finds me. Maybe I should try moving to Antarctica. Even in the ass crack of the country she manages to find me."

"Now, really. I have something important to tell you all. Though you may consider this the asscrack of the country…" she gives Yuske a dark look, "It just so happens the KGD resides here."

"The KG what?"

"The KGD, keeper of the goodness of demons, and it just so happens that someone has put a bounty on her head."

"So let me get this straight. All we have to do is protect her right?"

"Bingo! You need to keep Kristin safe."

"That nutcase is the KDG?"

"Yes, and keep your eyes open there is a rumor that the infamous assassins Red Wolf and Black Fox are in the area. Spirit world intelligence believes they may be after that bounty. Well gotta go! GOOD luck!" Botan disappears.

(Meanwhile, Red, Black, and Death are talking in the back hall.)

"Yo, Death what's up?" asks Red Wolf.

"Death!" replies Death.

"Haha, Yeah. So true..." Says Red.

"Can we try to be serious?" Says Black Fox with a frown. "Okay Death, I believe we have already settled on a price. Just make sure you get everyone out of the way. You know do something like phone in a terrorist threat. Got it?"

"DEATH!" Death nods her head.

"Good, now here is what we want you to do……."

As Urimeshi and the guys try to make it down to there shops, they practically run into a small, befreckled girl with black died hair and her companion. The girl smiles sweetly at the spirit detectives before waving and cheerfully calling out "Death."

The tall boy with Golden yellow died hair grins, "Don't mind her. That's just Nat. She says that all the time. By the way, my names Chris…Oh man we're gunna be late see ya!"

"DEATH!"

It had been a long grueling day for Urimeshi. First he couldn't find his shop, "Damn that Barbra anyway". Then his shop teacher took an immediate disliking of him. "It's always the same, stupid teachers!" To top it all off, his Math teacher had the audacity to give him homework. Him! It only made him feel marginally better to know that Hiei had also been given the assignment, and he new even less math.

It was finally time for English. He, Hiei, and Kuwabara were all in the same class. Kurama was in honors, since he had a much better grasp of the language. (A.N.L Work with me on this, he learns fast.) About half way into the class the intercom goes off, warning the students to STAY in class. Immediately, they assume that Red Wolf and Black Fox are on the move. And quickly leave the room.

Walking down the hall Red and Black run into Nat. "Good going death, Come on Red we gotta go. Remember how I bugged Yurimenshi's jacket? Well they are on the move" Black smiles and the two of them head off.

Just then the intercom comes on. "There has been a bomb threat n the school. Teachers please evacuate your students in an orderly manner."

To say the least there is chaos which makes it easy for Yuske and the gang to slip away. When Yuske and Kuwabara hear something in the gym they immediately rush in. Much to their surprise they are greeted by a girl wearing a black shirt and black baggy pants…. She's dressed kind of like a pirate only much more morbid. At her waist is what appears to be a shakra made of two crossed bones.

"Welcome..." She says in a velvety voice. Her long black hair is drawn back. With a twist of her wrist the bone shakra goes flying and neatly slices a whole in Yuske's new shirt.

"Damn it! She fast!" He says.

"Yeah, who I she? I don't fight girls." Says Kuwabara.

"I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Death. It wouldn't do you any good even if you did fight girls." She gives a cold sneer to Kuwabara "After all nobody beats death."

In less then a minute the battle was underway. With Kuwabara refusing to fight because she was a girl and Yuske being to busy dodging her attacks thing didn't appear to be going to well for the boys. Just then Death flew backwards as a blur swept into her. On the ground she struggled with Hiei. Using her bone shakra to parry his sword thrusts.

"Sorry we are so late." Kurama's voice comes from the doorway.

"No problem..." Says a panting Kuwabara.

With a nod to Kurama Yuske powers up his Spirit Gun. "Hey Hiei MOVE! SPIRIT GUN!" He shouts.

"Nice shot" says Hiei dryly next to him.

"Yes, she appears to be greatly injured" Says Kurama as Death lays twitching on the ground.

"No this cannot be! I am invincible" says Death.

Silent as the Night, as strange woman appears. She has ebony eyes, in which anger smolders. Her black fox ears are laid back against her skull while the black and white fox tail whips her naturally black leather shorts and belly shirt. Kurama takes note that she is also wearing knee ankle high boots. He can just see tucked into each of her boots a rather nasty looking knife. Strapped onto each of her thighs are a pair of smaller knives and an identical pair is strapped onto each of her lower arms. Tucked into the bust of her shirt is a black rose and she wears a sheath containing an Extremely Nasty looking long sword.

"You must be Black Fox." Snarls Yuske.

".. Clumsy…" Black snarls at the local grim reaper, "Where is she?" She says in an exasperated tone. Meanwhile, Hiei sees this as his moment to attack.

Suddenly there is a blur of movement from behind the group. A short woman with wild Blood red hair leaps on top of Hiei, knocking him to the ground then bounds over to Black's side. Her skin tight Red pants and shirt accentuate her slight tan. Her tawny colored eyes dance with wicked glee. Slender rust red ears and tail wiggle in glee at the sight of so much destruction…the gym is a wreck. At her hip, a short sword is prominently displayed, the only weapon apparent.

"What took you so long?" Black says staring at her.

"I had to find IT, and then I had o grab a bite!" She throws a package of M&M's at Black. Turning to Death "Wow It looks like you had your ass handed to you…" Rolling her eyes Black disappears caring Death. "Hey wait for me!" Red is also gone.


	4. Assasin's Shadow?

The woods are silent, save for the occasional lone hoot of an owl, or early morning trill of a startled bird. The sky is the color of a used eraser, it's predawn lignite casting eerily shadows. Deep within the woods, a group of teens, shrouded in mist drink from a steaming canteen.

"....So, if she's killed, we could either be cursed with Conciseness...."

"Not a good thing!" Interrupts Red Wolf, slurping hot tea.

Shooting a discussed look at her partner, Black Fox continues "...Or have no chance of ever getting one." She shakes her head, sending her long black hair flying, "Obviously the second is preferable, but we can?t take the chance."

"Yes, I can see how that would be a problem. So what can I do to help?"

"You?re switching schools right? We'll set it up so you shadow her around school for the first day. Learn her schedule, and watch her."

"Sure, I can do that."

"Death......stupid...DEATH!" Natalie mutters under her breath, clearly annoyed by the turn of events.

Grinning, Red Pokes the renegade Death in the ribs, "You know, we wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't messed up. So actually it's your fault."

Leaning against the tree death protests "DEATH!" much to the amusement of her minion, who is otherwise absorbed in his new manga, 'death'.

Kurama sighs, glancing down at his watch, 'it's already 7:30, I have classes in a few minutes, I do wish they'd hurry up.' Shifting his American style backpack on his shoulder, he glances over at his friends.

"All you had to do was prevent Black Fox and Red Wolf from doing anything! Not only did you get beaten up, but you also lost the tracer you were supposed to put on Kristen!" Botan's voice raises a few octaves on the last part, she is obviously exasperated.

"Well what the hell did you want us to do! Everything was going great until that Girl showed up!" Yusuke shouts at her, with his usual bad manners.

Confused, Botan asks, "Girl What girl?" She looks at the group for an answer.

"Yeah," shrugs Kuwabara, "There was this girl, she called herself Death." He shudders, "Had a black cape and everything."

"Oh my!"

"Yeah, so tell me Botan," Yusuke sneers, "Why is a pilot of the River Styx working for the bad guys? I thought you all worked for pacifier breath."

"imu-oh" mutters Boton, Grabbing the cuffs of her kimono and shrugging.

"Perhaps," Ventures Kuranma, "It is a rouge?"

"Oh great!" Snarls Urimeshi, "First we have to watch out for two psychotic demons and now we have to fight a pissed off death! What next!" Everyone looks at the ground, thinking.

"Well," Hiei speaks up, "We'll just have to wait and see what else they throw at us.

Strutting into the cafeteria, Emily glances at the clock. 'Hummm.... 7:40. I have a few minutes before Barb shows up. I'll go bug the gang.' With that thought foremost in her head, she trots over to a crowded table.

"Hey!"

"What? Oh, Hey Em, How's it going?" Gary asks.

"Uh...Ok. Give me a piece of you donut?" She asks of Shawn as she plops onto the seat next to Beck.

"No. Why would I do that?"

"Fine, don't it was worth a shot."

Just then Kristen walks in, followed by another girl.

"Hey hey!" She shouts in greeting, neatly liberating Shawn's hashbrown from him at the same time. "Umm....Oh, this is Katie. I got to show her around school."

"Oh, you a shadow?" Gary asks.

"Not really, I'm switching to this school." responds Kite with a smile.

Grinning, Emily pokes Chris in the ribs and points. Beck just shakes his head and goes back to reading his new manga, Death. Just then the bell rings and Emily heads to the library to meet up with Barbara.

"I gtg guys, Talk to you later! Oh, Danny, don't forget my movie!" Crossing the hall, Emily nearly collides with Yuske and Kuwabara, who are late for class.

"Damn it! Boton made us late again!"

"How are we supposed to watch her and be in class?"

"No clue! We'll just have to skip class and follow Kristen." Yuske mutters. Grinning to herself, Emily strolls into the library.

Walking over to her customary seat, she notices that Barbara is furiously typing away on the keyboard.

"Na Ne?" She asks.

"Huh, what? Oh, it's nothing..." replies Barb, while her brow furrows in anger. "Nothing at all" Under her breath a long string of curses flows in 9 different languages as she types.

Even later!

Yuske quickly dodged around the corner, again barely avoiding the glance of Katie. "damn! How did she know I was there?"

He had been trailing Kristen for almost two periods now, and every time he dropped his guard for one second, that girl would glance his way. Urimeshi couldn't follow too far behind, or he'd lose Kirsten in the halls, but now he couldn't get to close either.

Frustrated, Yuske glanced at his watch. "good, Kuwabara will be taking over for me shortly."

"Hey, Urimeshi!" Shouted a familiar grading voice.

"What'da know, the goofballs right on time for a change." Yuske grins as he meets up with Kuwabara, "hey, you taking over for me? About time."

"I would have been here sooner but my math teacher was giving a test..."

"Never mind about that now," Urimeshi points over to where Kristen is talking to a friend, with Katie not more then four feet away. "see that girl overthere?"

"Yeah, that's Kristen, you dummy, the girl we're supposed to watch..."

"No you dumb ass! The other girl, the one who's following her!"

"Oh. Yeah, I see her, what about it?"

"She's following Kristen, and she knew I was following her." Yuske mentions.

"Oh...that?s not good. Uh...Hey Natalie, Beck." He waves at them as they walk by.

"Death!" Natalie chipperly proclaims waving back

"Hey" Mutters Chris.

"That girl is really weird," Kuwabara Proclaims to his partner as the two walk away.

"Yeah. Anyway, keep an eye on that other girl....She might have been sent by Red and Black."

"Don't worry Urimeshi, I'll watch the other girl too, No problem!" and with that he goes to trail Kristen.

Just as before, Katie notices Kuwabara is following. With much less stealth then Urimeshi, but following none the less. A short time later when Kristen bumps in Barb in the hall, Katie glances slyly to the left. Curious, Barbara looks over and sees Kuwabara and grins, showing just the tips of her teeth back at Katie.

Confused, Kuwabara looks on "huh? what was that about?"

Two periods later, Kuwabara meets up with Kuranma in the back hallway.

"Hey Kuranma," Kuwabara begins, "Before you go off, I think I should tell you that the girl who is following Kristen seems to be on to us. Urimeshi noticed it earlier. He thinks she might have been sent by Red and Black."

"And what do you think Kuwabara?"

Scratching his head, Kuwabara frowns, "I think Urimeshi is right about her. I don't know, she may be an assassin or something."

"Hummmm.....That can not be good. Well, I will take your warning to heart and watch that one as well." With that, Kuranma disappears into the busily hallways.

After two more periods of just catching shadows and hair darting around corners, Katie is starting to get annoyed. She turns her head slightly and notices yet again a lock of red hair disappearing around the corner. "This is ridiculous, are they going to do this all day?!" She mutters to herself.

"She is good. To good to be a normal human." Kuranma frowns as he dodges yet another of Katie?s sideways looks. "She must be working for Back Fox and Red Wolf. I hate to admit it, but Kuwabara is most likely right about her being an assassin." Glancing at a wall clock he sighs, "Well, it will be Hiei's turn shortly."

"I don't see why I have to follow a human girl around all day." Hiei gripes as he meets up with Kuranma.

"Yes, well, she is not exactly human, now is she? And I'd hardly call two periods all day."

"Fine. I will do it, but I do not have to like it."

Smiling slightly, chuckles. He warns Hiei of the possible danger Katie poses to Kristen, and walks away, leaving a very annoyed Hiei behind him.

Katie notices that they are being followed by a demon. She can't follow him with her eyes, and gets annoyed. Kristen is still oblivious.

A short while later, Kristen bumps into Barbara.

"Hey Kristen! Are you staying after today?" Barbara asks, grinning.

"Ummm... Sure, for a little bit." Kristen waves as she rushes into her class as the bell rings.

Walking away, Barbara hears a faint voice coming from the roof "Great. Overtime"

"Emily, I'm a poor white girl that lives in Franklin! Can you please give me a dollar?"

"No," sighs Emily as she returns Barbara?s serve.

"75 Cents?"

"Nope."

"Why nooot!" Whines Kristen.

"'cause all I have is a five."

"That'll work. Please?"

"Emily just give her the money so we can finish our game." Snaps Barbara, holding the Ping-Pong ball and her paddle.

"Fine. here." Gins Emily as she hands her money over to Kristen. "Get me a soda, k?"

"Sure. Thank you!" Kristen smiles as she hugs Emily.

"The Student Center is empty for the most part." Comments Urimeshi. "Other then those three," he gestures over to Em, Barb and Kristen, "You only have the other five and us"

"Yes, but it is still to crowded for the assassin to strike. She will be noticed," Comments Kuranma looking over to where Nat, Chris and Dan are playing DDE (A.N.L.: DDE Dance Dance Evolution....We made it up. It's wicked hard.) while Katie watches.

"Yeah, I guess you would know," Kuwabara mutters into his soda, "What with you past and all."

"I was a thief, not an assassin. But yes, the principal remains the same."

10 minutes later, right before the late busses arrive, Kristen heads out with Katie. "Hey, I got to go, guys, I have to talk to the Future Father of My Babies tonight. Bye!"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just call him Felix?" Emily asks Barbara as they head out the door.

"It's Kristen. We'll see you guys later! Bathroom breaks. Common Em, let's flock."

Waving the kids who were playing DDE watch them all leave while putting away the game.

Silently, Urimeshi, Kuwabara, Kuranma, and Hiei leave the student center to follow Kristen. When they get outside, Kristen can be seen crossing the street.

"We must move quickly, Now is the perfect operating for the Assassin to strike, away from witnesses!"

Suddenly Katie rises from their shadows right next to them. "Are you talking about me?"

"AHH! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Yelps Kuwabara.

"Like what?" She asks innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Tell me, why have you been following Kristen?" Kuranma interrupts.

"I could ask you the same thing." She grins.

"Don't play with us, Girl. I don't have time for your childish games."

"Childish? I wouldn't call what I'm doing childish, like hiding behind corners to follow someone is." Katie laughs at them. "As for why I'm following Kristen, It's my job. What's your excuse?"

"Well, obviously to protect her from people like YOU!" Urimishi screams as he lunges forward to punch Katie.

"Ah!" She exclaims as she disappears. Reappearing behind him she wags a finger under his nose. "Na-uh-ah. Now that isn't very nice of you, now is it? Besides, I'm Shadow. I'm untouchable."

"I tire of this game!" Hiei snaps as he slashes at Shadow/Katie with his sword.

"Dark Shadow Dance!" Shadow shouts as she does a little jig and disappears only to reappear behind Kuwabara.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouts as he levitates into the air.

"Watch out! She is much stronger then we thought!"

"No duh!" Urimeshi snarls as she charges his sprit energy. "SHOT GUN!"

"Dark wave!" a wave of dark energy swallows up his attack.

"No way!" Kuwabara exclaims. Suddenly Death shows up, nearly decapitates him with her Bone Chakrum.

"Knock it off, we don't have time for this now!" Death snaps at Shadow, "It'll have to wait for IT"

"Oh, but I'm having fun!"

"Come-on let's go before they get mad."

"Fine!" As both of them disappear into the shadows, Shadow tuns around and waves "Bye-bye!"

"Why'd they just leave like that?" Kuwabara asks befuddled.

"Perhaps they had a prior engagement somewhere. It is most fortunate for us, though."

"Why?" Yuske asks.

"If the fight had gone on any longer, I fear we may have missed our busses."

"Yeah that?s right.....OH CRAP THE BUSSES!!!" Urimeshi and Kuwabara show as they all run flat out to catch the now leaving busses.

As the sun starts to go down, Five shadowy figures can be seen lounging on the roof of the school. From the silhouettes they cast, it is barely discernable that only one is male. (A.N.L.: Yeah, real mysterious!) They are silent as they look on while The Sprit detectives? rush to board their busses.

After a short while one of the figures turns away and says "Will they side with HIM?"

"Don't know, we'll have to wait and see." Another one shrugs.

"You know, they defiantly don't like you two..." one starts conversationally.

"gee? you think?" The others laugh.

"Death"

"There! Finished. You guys can stop posing now. I got the sketch done." One of the figures says with a grin. He stands up and walks over to the other four."

"OHHH! Let me see!" Giggles one of the girls.

"Hey, Chris, that's nice. What'cha going to call it?" Asks another."

"I don't know yet."

"I know! Why not call it DEATH?!"


	5. KAW!

**(A.N.H. NEXT CHAPTER! Loviatar has been bugging me to do this for the past 3 or more weeks :P)**

In the shade of an oak tree the spirit detective and his "crew" are discussing what the possible motivations for Red and Black's actions.

"What do you mean why? Isn't it obvious? Hello, they want to destroy the demons conscience!" spoke Yuske as a crow landed in the oaks branches.

"Yes that is a possibility, however if that was their goal why not just finish us off themselves?" Proposed Kurama.

"KA ka ka KA!" Spoke the crow in agreement.

"Isn't it obvious they are afraid of me!" Yuske said with a laugh.

"KAAAA HA HA HAW" laughed the crow.

At this point Yuske threw a rock at the crow "Shut up you stupid BIRD!"

Well the crow did not take too kindly to having a rock thrown at him and promptly grew an anime vein his eyes going creepy. The crow then began to peck at Yuske while Yuske tried frantically to beat it away. In the end the crow flew off with a clump of Yuske's hair and the crow's excretions in Yuske's hair.

Later That Day

Barbra is sitting in the library awaiting her friends. Finally, Dan shows up.

"Where is Wolf?" he asked.

"Don't use that name!" Scolded Barbra

"Why not Fox?" Dan said oblivious.

At this point Kurama happened to walk by. "Hmmm....Did I hear him correctly...?" He wonders. Then Kurama moves onward.

Emily shows up. "Ka ka ka?" she says in Dan's direction.

"A present for you Madame." He says and blows low, presenting a chunk of black hair to Emily. Barbra yelled "I told you to spy not attack!" He attacked me first." Said Dan dejectedly and contue4d to explain the whole story, leaving Emily and Barb in tears at the end. While they were laughing Yuske walks up.

"Hey there!" Emily says stifling a snicker. Yuske just glared at her and moved on.

"Nice to see you too!" She Yelled "Oh, did you know you have bird crap in your hair!" she said in an innocent voices pointing.

Yuske goes by and Emily comments on the bird shit on his shoulder. Yuske storms off.

two days later

While in the library Emily holds up an Entertainment Weekly. "Hey Dawn of the Demons is out!" she proclaims. "I heard that was supposed to be good." Barbra said.

"Not only good, It is supposed to be da' bomb." At this point Barbra raised an eyebrow.

"Not my words. Theirs See!" She held up the magazine for Barbra to read. "What do you know...They do say da'bomb…." She mutters. Just then Dan walks in. "Dan…" Emily says.

""Yes?" asks Dan leery.

"Will you go buy us some Dawn of the Demons tickets?" Asks Barbra.

"No way! I'm not leaving school." Says Dan.

"All yours" Barbra says as Emily steps up. Due to Emily's extraordinary powers of persuasion

Dan quickly caved.

"YAY! Here's the money I want you to buy all of the seats for the 7 showing Kay? Great!......Why haven't you left yet?" Emily asks frustrated as she pushed Dan out the door.

Naturally two seconds after Dan was out of site Emily piped up. "Why isn't he back yet?" Rolling her eyes Barbra left the library with Emily in toe. "Hmm how is the boy supposed to get to the movie theater without a car?" pondered Kurama.

After First Period During second

On his way to the Bathroom Kurama noticed Barbra Going out the window. Intrigued he followed. Barbra climbed quickly up onto the roof only stubbing her toes a few times, thus allowing Kurama to keep tabs on her. When she reached the roof she stood there looking very impatient when a crow fluttered onto the roof and quickly transformed into a man with a corpse white face and well he looks like the crow from the movie and comic books. Seeing this Kurama didn't hesitate, as the crow reached into his pocket.

"Get away from that girl!" He said as he stepped from his vantage point. At this point Barbra whirled around surprised to see Kurama she ran towards Crow grabbed whatever was in his hand and vaulted off the roof……. Then Came the Battle……

**((A.N.H.: ok this chapter is way too long to begin with so I will type that tomorrow and other stuff and hopefully post it by the end of tomorrow.)**


	6. Movie theatre maddness!

**Authors Note Lovaitar: Heyhey! I'd love to take the credit for this chapter, but I can't. A buddy of ours used the outline I did for the chapter and fleshed it out rather nicely. Also, I figured I'd tell you we have the whole story planned, but we are just to lazy to write it.....so stick with us. And to the co-author from H&L we write long chapters because if we broke them up, new ideas would keep poping into our heads. Complete missions and all that.**

Red Wolf, Black Fox, Beck, Death, Crow, and Shadow stood in front of the movie theatre with their bags slung over their shoulders. "Thanks for getting us the tickets, Crow!" said Red Wolf.

"Tch!" said Black Fox, "but you didn't need to get tickets for the whole damn theatre!"

"So sue me," muttered Crow, "at least I got a deal on the tickets."

"Death!" said Death.

They all filed into the theatre, and Crow found a perch high in the rafters, and Shadow sat in the row behind everyone else. The rest of them took their seats in the fifth row back with Beck in the seat nearest the wall and Death beside him. Black Fox and Red Wolf sat together on the end.

"Hey Beck," said Red Wolf, "You wanna go get us some snacks?"

"Yeah," Shadow added, "We're hungry!"

"Oh come on!" Beck answered, "Why can't you get them, Black Fox? You're in the aisle seat!"

"Because I'm lazy, that's why."

Crow called down from the ceiling, "Death, don't you think your minion should get the snacks?"

"Death!" agreed Death.

"Okay, fine. Excuse me, Em." He made his way out of the row and back to the lobby.

Meanwhile………

"LET GO OF ME!" shouted Yuske, struggling against Botan and Kuwabara, who each had him by one arm, dragging him across the parking lot toward the movie theatre. Hiei and Kurama walked calmly beside them.

"Quit squirmin, Urameshi!" Kuwabara grunted from the effort it was taking to hold Yuske.

"Yes, honestly, what's the big deal about going to a movie?" scolded Botan, "Calm down and behave yourself! You're embarrassing us!"

Kurama looked toward Yuske. "You should have mentioned that it was your birthday, Yuske. We may have been able to plan something more festive."

"Festive?! YOU?!" shouted Yuske.

"Seriously, Urameshi! My sister works here and now I owe her big time for getting us these tickets, so we're treating you to this movie whether you like it or not!"

Hiei harrumphed as they stepped up to the door. "I don't understand why you humans enjoy these movie things so much! They're nothing but a complete waste of time and money!"

"You're entitled to your opinion, Hiei, but you can get raisinets here, you know. I know how fond of those you are," said Kurama in level tones. At the thought, one corner of Hiei's mouth curled up ever so slightly in an actual smile.

"Alright! Let's go buy some snacks!" cried Kuwabara, immediately heading for the counter, but someone was already there.

Botan pointed at Beck. "Isn't that Death's Minion?"

"It sure is," growled Yuske, "I told you this was a bad idea!"

"And I'll have four boxes of junior mints, five jumbo-sized popcorn buckets," the concessionaire stared at Beck wide-eyed. "Ten large sodas, fifteen bags of M&M's, twelve boxes of nerds, fourteen bags of raisinets…"

"Um, sir?" said the concessionaire, "we only have nine bags of raisinets left."

"Oh," said Beck with a frown, "Then I guess only nine bags of raisinets."

Hiei's eyes widened. "No! That's the last one!" He whimpered.

Beck walked back into the theatre with Yuske and his friends in tow. He returned to his seat and started passing out the snacks. But it turned out that he had one package of raisinets left over and he stuffed them in his pocket.

The group then began reaching into their backpacks and pulling out things that they had smuggled in. Death had brought rum, Crow had brought several vials of blood, Shadow had brought the vodka she snuck back from her trip to Russia, Black Fox had brought S2, and Red Wolf had brought a cooler filled with steaks and a grill.

Black Fox blinked a few times in shock. "I'm not going to ask."

Beck looked surprised too, but then they started passing the food around to everyone.

Just then, Kuwabara's sister entered in her uniform.

"Hey, look! It's Shizuru!" cried Crow.

"Hiya Shizuru! What's up?" Shadow called, waving enthusiastically.

"How's it going?"

"Great to see ya!"

Shizuru looked over at them, very blasé. "Hey."

Yuske leaned over and whispered to Kuwabara, "How do they know your sister?"

Kuwabara shrugged. "Beats me. Just ignore 'em."

"Hah! Easier said than done!"

"Quiet everybody," said Crow, "It's starting."

Of course, Death, Beck, Shadow, Black Fox, Red Wolf, nor even Crow were quiet for the "Let's All Go To The Lobby" cartoon. They all sang right along, much to the irritation of the Yu-Yu Hakusho gang. "Let's all go to the lobby! Let's all go to the lobby! Let's all go to the lobby to get ourselves a treat! Delicious things to eat! The popcorn can't be beat! The sparkling drinks are just Dandy! the chocolate bars and the candy! So let's all go to the lobby to get ourselves a treat!"

Red Wolf gave an excited squeak. "Previews! My favorite part of the movie!"

"Rum!" said Death.

Beck heard Hiei sobbing and leaned forward to tap him on the shoulder. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"You took the last of the raisinets, you bastard!" Hiei hissed.

"You want some? Why didn't you just say so? I've got an extra bag, all you had to do was ask. Here." Beck tossed Hiei the last bag of raisinets and Hiei's face lit up. (Oh the love!)

The next preview to be shown was for a movie called "Red And Black: The Colors Of Death."

"Hey B! Look! It's your movie!"

"What?!" cried Crow, "They have a movie?! How come they made a movie about them and not me?!"

"Death!" Death answered.

"She's got a point, Crow," said Shadow.

"Shut up! You're not in it either!"

"Sure I am, see? Right there!" Shadow pointed at a shadow on the wall behind the actress playing Black Fox.

"That's not you!"

"Yes it is, see? The light is coming from behind her, so if it weren't me, it'd be in front of her."

"You're so full of crap!" cried Crow, "The light is in front of her!"

Yuske and his friends glanced at each other nervously in the front row, and then turned around and saw Red Wolf and Black Fox. Yuske jumped out of his seat and pointed his finger, ready to charge up his spirit gun.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Easy there, killer!" said Shadow.

"Yeah, movie theatres are neutral ground," added Crow.

"So no fighting here," Red Wolf said sternly.

"Kapeesh?" asked Black Fox.

"Death!" Death concurred.

Yuske and his friends reluctantly agreed and took their seats as the movie began. It was a remake of "The Dark Tournament" staring Johnny Depp as the evil boss, Vin Desil as Toguro, John Travolta as Yuske Urameshi, Warwick Davis as Hiei, Orlando Bloom as Kurama, and Arnold Schwarzenegger as Kuwabara.

As the movie came to an end, Red Wolf, Black Fox, Shadow, and Death made their way to the ladies' room, and as they came out, they found themselves face-to-face with Yuske, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama.

"Neutral territory my ass!" said Yuske.

"I think these little girls are scared, as well they should be," Hiei added tauntingly.

"Hey c'mon, you guys!" scolded Kuwabara, "You can't fight girls!"

"Kuwabara, we will have to fight them eventually," said Kurama coolly, "but you are right, if they do not wish to fight, I don't think it wise to provoke them."

"B.S. Kurama, they don't wanna pick a fight because they're afraid, meaning we can easily wipe the floor with them!" shouted Yuske.

Just then, Crow and Beck approached behind them from behind. "Excuse me," said Crow, "Is there a problem, girls?"

"Yes!" said Red Wolf angrily, "Take care of these people, minion!"

"Stop calling me that!" Crow cried indignantly.

Black Fox shrugged. "Fine, lackey."

Crow sighed and turned to Yuske and his friends. "Alright, alright, let's take this outside."

Both groups filed out of the theatre to the parking lot. The girls all sat atop a nearby car and watched, munching what was left of the popcorn, and Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama stood back and observed as Yuske and Crow went at each other.

"Ouch!" they winced.

"That'll leave a mark!"

"Ooh…"

"Youch!"

"He'll feel that one tomorrow!"

"Get him, minion!"

"DON'T CALL ME MINION!"

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yuske fired his spirit gun with deadly accuracy right through Crow's stomach. Yuske cackled and turned to his friends and bowed as Crow fell to the ground.

"Um, I wouldn't laugh yet if I were you, Urameshi."

"Oh, and why not?" said Yuske, still chuckling to himself as he turned to look at her. Then his eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

Crow was climbing to his feet, and the hole in his stomach was closing.

"Okay," said Shadow brightly, "now you can laugh if you want."

"You can't kill me," said Crow, "I'm already dead!"

The battle went on for about ten minutes with neither winning nor losing. But then, Yuske made a foolish mistake by powering up his spirit gun again, but Crow was ready. He took advantage of the brief opening and pinned Yuske down on the pavement. He raised his talon and began to bring it in for the kill…

When Death's cell phone went off. "DEATH!" she cried in panick!

"WE'RE LATE!"

Crow flew off, Katie turn into her shadow form and zipped along the ground. Death and her minion vanished and Red Wolf and Black Fox darted away in the blink of an eye.

Yuske, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and Botan all stood gaping for the longest time."

"Uh…What just happened?" said Kuwabara, bewildered, "Where'd they go?"

Just then, Shizuru poked her head out of the theatre doorway and said nonchalantly to Kuwabara, "It's time to go, you moron. If you and your friends are gonna pick fights, go somewhere else before you get me fired," and with that, she went back to work.


	7. Halloween Bash!

**_((Author's NOTE Hecate:ྭ Ok So This chapter was supposed to be up in time for Halloween……yeah as you all probably know by now I am a horrible procrastinator soooooooo 2 months later! ENJOY!!!!))((Author's Note Loviater: more like 3 months....and no Spell check or editing.....))_**

* * *

The Friday before Halloween

* * *

Inside the Halloween store Emily, Nat., Dan, and the whole Tech group are looking at costumes Katie has a gypsies outfit in her hands Nat. is buying a Jack Sparrow costume Dan walks out of the dressing room in a zombie costume "Tada!ྭ What do you think?" he asks. 

"Hey that doesn't count!" yells Emily as she tugs on a playboy bunny outfit.

"Yeah, you have to dress up as something." Says Barbra as she manages to pull the PBB outfit out of Emily's hands"I'm wearing this one. It wouldn't fit you. Why don't you go as ….. that!" She points to a pimpette costume.

"NO WAY! I Wanna be the play boy bunny. Give it here!"

"Ahem…" says Chris as he comes out of another dressing room. He is wearing a happy bunny costume "KOOOLLLLLL!" shout Em. and Barb.

"YAY! I'll bye it" Chris says as he disappears back into the dressing room. Well, to say the least the rest of their time in the mall consisted of the others buying their costumes while Emily and Barbra fought over the play boy bunny costume.

* * *

Later on at Yuske's house

* * *

The whole Yuyu gang is sitting in the living room enjoying a snack. All of a sudden a tiny dragon flies in through the window. "KEEE!" he says and then flies over and bites Kuwabara's nose.

"OW OW OW OW!!!!!!!!" he cries as the chase begins. Even though he chased the dragon all around Yuske's house Kuwabara couldn't catch it. At one point the dragon was even ripping at his hair, until it finally decided to leave. "Geez!ྭ What was up with that?" asked a very disheveled Kuwabara. He had blood dripping down his forehead and his hair was a wreck. All Yuske could do was laugh

The first once to speak up was Hiei.ྭ "You have a piece of paper stuck in your hair moron." he said calmly. "Huh?" said the moron. It was Kurama who reached up and pulled the paper out of Kuwabara tangled mess.

"Dude!ྭ You're bleeding on the new carpet! GO clean yourself up." complained Yuske.

"What's this?"ྭ Kurama said in a perplexed tone, "It appears to be an invitation of some kind……."

"Well don't just stand there open it up!" yelled Yuske. Once the letter was open they saw :

**You are Invited!**

**You all are invited to participate in our annual Halloween Bash!ྭ The Time is 9:00 pm.**

**The place is Fantasy Lord's Night club.ྭ For directions check out this website: **

**If you can't make it…Well you really don't have a choice.ྭ You are coming anyways.**

**signed**

_Black Fox & RED Wolf_

"It appears we have been given no choice in the matter," said Kurama.

"Gee you think? It just says it right there in the invite." Snapped Yuske.

"What did I miss?" asked Kuwabara as he returned from the bathroom.

"I hope you have a costume because we are going to a Halloween party," smirked Yuske.

* * *

Halloween at FLNC

* * *

Inside the club the music is blasting as the lat of the guests start to trickle in. Standing by the Door are Red Wolf and Black Fox. Each of them are wearing Playboy bunny costumes, Red is wearing a pink one and Black is wearing a black one. "Hey Good to see you!" they chime as another guest walks in. 

"Nice costumes, But Pink?" he gives Red a look.

"IT WAS THE CLOSEST THEY HAD TO RED!" she yells. It was then that the Yuyu gang walked up, "Hey, Good to see…." Red and Black begin. As soon as they walked up the Yuyu gang took on defensive stances. "What are you doing?" asked Red, she sighed. "Don't you know that Halloween is a neutral holiday? No fighting enjoy the party!"

"Hey Kurama…" spoke Black, "What do you think of my costume?" she struck a seductive pose. In response Kurama only turned red and hurried in the door.

"Ha-ha" laughed Red.

"Shut up!"

The beat was pounding in Hiei's veins as he took to the dance floor. Before long he had a group of demons surrounding him cheering him on as he break-danced his way into their hearts. Crow glanced up. He couldn't believe it. His title as king of the dance floor was actually in danger Crow made his way to the dance floor and pushed Hiei over.

"It's on now! HIT IT!" he shouted at the Djs. Drop it like its hot began to pound through the speakers as Crow showed the world his moves.

"Humph." muttered Hiei, "My turn."ྭ The next song they played was In the End. Well as the songs kept changing the moves just kept getting more and more intense. Finally, the DJs were running out of song to play. Hiei's turn came for the last time and the DJ's looked at each other and played their last song, I Want You Back. "WHAT IS THIS CRAP?" yelled Hiei, "I refuse to even poison my ears with this trash." he stomped off the dance floor and into the bathroom.

"HAH! See he just couldn't take the heat." proclaimed Crow as he proceeded to lead the dancers back onto the dance floor.

After a short while Death stepped out onto the dance floor holding a mike. "Death," she said as you would testing a mike.

Shadow sighed and took the mike from her, "Here let me... First, of all we would like to welcome everyone to our annual Halloween Bash! We have arranged for some entertainment to help keep u from killing each other in boredom. Remember everyone it is a neutral holiday! Right our first performer is Sythia of the Cobra tribe performing a traditional dance among her people."

With that some soaring chords sounded and a snake demon stepped onto the middle of the dance floor. She wore a complete traditional belly dancer's outfit. Sythia moves and swayed her body through the twirling highs, and chilling discords of the song. Each of her moves showing grace and agility. After the song ended Once again Death and Shadow stepped up with the mike.

After a short bout of tug of war Death ended up with the mike, "Ahem, and now presenting one of our hosts.... Black Fox!"

Black stepped out onto the dance floor with a blade in each hand. An ancient Celtic tune began to echo through the speakers.Her blades twirling to the beat Black began her sword dance. The beat picked up and from the side Red threw another sword in the air. Black quickly caught it in her teeth as the last note of the song played.

"Give me the mike…."

"NO I Wanna announce her."

"All you do is say DEATH!"

"That isn' true I introduced Black ok!"

While the tow of them argued Crow grabbed the mike and spoke. "And Now WE introduce everyone's favorite pyro, sorry Death's minion I mean one of our favorite pyros, RED WOLF!"

Red Moved onto the dance floor with a flask in one hand and a baton in the other. "A little help?" She asked Death's Minion who quickly lit the baton. "Great now just to let you know you all might want to step back a bit…" she said and a lively Spanish tune began.. Red bit the cork out of the flask and quickly filled her mouth with the alcohol. Then from her pocket she took out what appeared to be a … tetherball? Well, she began to twirl the baton in sink with the music and spun the ball on the string up. Right when it was in line with a flaming streak from the baton she spit the contents of her mouth on it. A giant plume of flame raced from her mouth to the ball and singed Kuwabara. With flaming ball and burning baton she moved in time with the beat, bending at what seemed impossibly angles and rolling fire up and down her body. Just when it seemed she would for sure burn herself she continued. At the end of the song everyone was pretty much in agreement that that had to be one of THE COOLEST things they had seen in a while. I mean for the finale of the song the baton and ball exploded! With exertion Red bowed and Black joined her back on the dance floor.

Black and Red both spoke into the mike, "Ok We have a very special treat now for all of you demon and other... We would like to present Evanescence!" A curtain fell and Evanescence began to play.

As Evanescence took up the music the lights dropped off and strobes began to flash to the music. As they flashed changes appeared among the crowd. As a fine mist rolled over the dance floor the crowd appeared to be shifting forms. At one point they appeared demon at another human. Looking around Kurama took this all in. He spotted Hiei who at one point was in his human form and another full Jakan eye. It seemed to be happening to everyone. Looking down at himself Kurama noticed the changes between Youko and Shingi.ྭ "What is going on here?" he wondered out loud. Just then black Fox sidled up next to him and began to dance.

"Come on... Relax a little." she crooned. Looking down at her Kurama noticed the shifting of forms was affecting her too. At one moment Black Fox danced next to him at another it was Barbra from school. "Don't you like the lights? They show everyone your demon and human forms. Completely involuntary, though it looks like the rest of the idiots in your group haven't noticed," She smirked. " Listen, we are in the middle of something very important and we can't have you messing it up for us, okay?"

"Alright… but what are you do..."

"Great!ྭ One catch though."

"What is that?"

"Don't tell the rest of your gang about us just yet. I want to see how long it will take them." She smiled a wicked smile and was off.

* * *

At the local airport

* * *

"Where is that idiot?" Grumbled Genki as she got off the plane. "I told him I was coming tonight!"

"Genki? Is that you?" Boton asked, running up to meet the martial artist.

"Who else would it be?"

"Oh, yeah, right...." She stammered sheepishly. "Uh, Yuske couldn't make it, so I'm supposed to bring you to your apartment."

"And what is the dumb ass doing?"

"Oh you know....being Yuske."


	8. Thanksgiving breakover!

_** ((Author's Note Loviatar: HA! It may take my counterpart 2-3 monts to write one stinkin chapter, but I've had this and the next done since Thanksgiving....I was waiting on Hecate... oh, an Genki is now in Foxglen. This is thanksgiving breaks end.))**_

"Boy was that ever a long trip!" Black Fox yawns as she gets off the airplane. "I swear, it gets longer every time I go back." With a sigh, the tall demon readjusts her biker bitch hat and heads to the main part of the airport. "I could sure go for some Starbucks right about now."

Exiting the terminal right next to the one Black got off, Kurama spies the dark fox strolling towards the cafeteria section of the airport. Shocked, the demon pauses. "I wonder what she is doing here..." He mutteres, glancing up at the terminal gate she had just vacated and discovering that she had just arrived from Athens, Greece. "Unless I am mistaken, Hiei was supposed to be going there over break. I do hope that they didn't run into each other." With that thought firmly in mind, the red haired boy quickly follows Black through the crowd.

"Ahh here we go!" Back Fox cries as she shoves her way over to the Starbucks. "HI!" She chirps. Much to her annoyance, the man behind the counter ignores her. "ETHUM!" The man turns and stares at her. She tries again. "I said 'HI!'!"

"Uh...Hi?"

Taking a deep breath Black developes an anime style vein in her forehead. "Now you're supposed to say, 'HI, How may I help you?' GOT IT?!" The man gulpes and tried to back up, seeing something in her eyes, "Now let's try this again. HI!"

"H-h-Hi, How m-may I help you m-miss?" He stutters in fear.

"Aww, you have a speech impediment, how sad." she grins, taking delight in his fear, "Well....I would like....."

"There she is..." Kurama mutters under his breath as he catches sight of her fox tail hanging limp behind her. "Why isn't she in disguise? Is it a trap?" He wonders as he slowly sneaks up behind her.

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome?" the man behind the counter repliea as Kurnama comes to stand just behind Black.

Black sighs, "Now you could sound just a little ore sure of yourself there...." Quickly she sidesteps and places a cup of hot chocolate in the hand Kurama had reached out to tap her with. "Hi Kurama, I'd thought you'd like something to drink!" She laughs, turning around, "After all I always find sneaking very thirsty work. Especially if you've been sneaking around as long as you have." She grins and starts to walk away.

"So I take it you knew I was here the whole time?" He asks as he follows her.

"Of course, silly!"

"It seems then, that I am losing my touch."

"Well, becoming human will do that to a demon." She shakes her head at him, "Now if you had done what I did....."

He stops, "And what was that?"

"I'm not telling....unless you join us." She flirts.

"As tempting as your offer is," He replies dryly, "I'm afraid I can't do that, my friends need me."

"Awwww how sweet!" Squeals Black, "I suggest you think about getting better friends."

"Perhaps, but at least things are never boring." He shrugs, "Speaking of friends, where are yours? Planning to kidnap me?"

Laughing, Black nearly chokes on her hot coco, "No way! They're on vacation, same as you and me."

"How did you know I was on vacation?"

"You're not as bright as I thought you were, are you?" she sighs as she gives him a dirty look, "You're at an airport, pretty-boy, so DUH."

"Ahhh...Yes." He sweat drops, "I see. Speaking of airports, have you seen Hiei? He should have been back by now, and I could have sworn that he was going to Greece as well."

"Humm...can't say that I have. Red probably knows where he is, or she'd be able to find out really fast."

"Really?" Kurama asks dubiously.

"Oh, yeah, sure! She's good at those things." Black brushes him off. "If you want, I can check when I go back to the den."

"The den?" he questions, "I see, so you do have a secret base. Yes, could you check? It is not like him to be late."

"Normally, I wouldn't check..." She brushes up against him, "But for you.....sure." With that she downs the last of her hot coco. "I warn you though, I'm not going back to the den until tomorrow morning. I'm on vacation dammit!"

"So what will you be doing instead, Barbra?" he asks, tossing his hot coco container away.

Grinning, Black Fox gives the boy an appraising look, "Huh, maybe you are as smart as I thought. Don't tell the others ok? I want to see how long it will take them to figure it out." She laughs, "You really are on the wrong team...Well, I might go to the mall, maybe catch a movie, do stuff, you know?"

"Might I accompany you?"

"Oh?" she raises an eyebrow, "like a date?" Black grins as Kurama looks decidedly uncomfortable, "I'm just kidding. Sure you can come along, let me just....change."

Meanwhile.......

Once again, the hunter slows as he reaches a slightly muddy section on ground. The deer tracks are very fresh. He is getting closer to his prey. Quietly, the man presses through the bushes in pursuit of his quarry. A few moments later, Red Wolf stops by the same section of ground and sniffs the footprints.

"I'm getting closer...." She sighs in happiness before silently following after the hunter.

Meanwhile....

Hiei run through the woods, looking for a place to practice. Before long he comes to an area that is nearly perfect, save for the one tall tree that is in his way.....

Meanwhile (With Red)

She has finally caught up to the hunter. Slowly, ever so slowly, she approaches him from behind. The hunter, lying at the edge of a clearing hidden from his quarry by a bush, is totally oblivious to the danger he is in. Just as he takes aim, Red Wolf rushes him. Suddenly, a tree falls right in front of the man, slamming his rifle into the ground, but missing him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He screams, jumping up.

"ERAHRG!!!!!!!!!!" Red screeches, colliding with the ground where the man had been a second ago.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" The hunter cries again, running like hell trough the woods.

"Damn it!" Red snarls, pounding the ground with her fist.

"Well..that will do.." Hiei says, unaware of the commotion he has just caused, or of the angry Red, who just happens to be sitting a few feet away.

"YOU!" She shrieks, launching herself at him and wacking him with all her might on the back of his head. Letting out a groan, Hiei collapses into an unconscious heap at her feet. "Well....Looks like you'll be my replacement.." She giggles wickedly, "So nice of you to offer." With that she pulls out a large bag and stuffs him and his sword in it before racing through the woods.

The next morning

"I really don't see why it's such a big deal that he's missing," Barbra groans as she leads the way to her teams hideout, "I mean, we could have checked AFTER class if it is that big of a deal to you."

"Yes, well, the sooner we find him, the sooner you can get to class."

Rolling her eyes, Barbra moans, "That wasn't what I meant."

"I know." Kurama smiles.

"And they say you became a better person when you became human....." She mutters as she unlocks the door. Casually, as if she didn't notice the former thief watching how she opens the door she adds, "You know, we change the security every week, and the doorknob is actually a touch pad. Sometimes, the key is a formality, sometimes it isn't." She sighs, "Our security department does wonderful work."

Grinning nervously at the thinly veiled warning Kurama has to admit it sounded impressive, "How wonderful...Tell me, if you don't mind me asking, who does your security?"

"Oh that's easy," Barbra laughs out loud, turning to look at him as she opens the door a crack and pushed him against the wall. Suddenly a bunch of arrows went wiping through the air right where the two had been just standing. "My partner Red does the security, of course."

"I see...." Kurama sighs, seeing his chances of ever sneaking back in disappear as the door swings open. "Did you do something wrong?"

"Oh no, Silly," giggles Barbra, "Red's theory is if you can't move fast enough, you deserve to get hurt. Keeps the help on their toes." She concludes airily.

"Come on in!" a voice shouts from the interior.

"Hi!" Shouts back Barbra, "Did you have a nice vacation Red?"

"Well, it was ok until this ass interrupted my hunting,"

"I'm sooo sorry to hear that sweety! Did you get the bastard?" Barbra croons as she enters the room only to stop dead. "Is that my couch?" she twitches.

Blithely ignoring the last part, Red Wolf giggles, "Oh I got 'im alright!" Kurama, wondering what could possibly be wrong with Barbra, pushes past her into the room. "I see you've been having fun, Barbra...."

"Is that my couch?" Barbra calmly asks again, pointing at the burning object in the middle of the room. She callously ignores the fact that Hiei, bound and gaged, is suspended right above the fire in full demon form. She also ignores the greeting chirp from the groups pet dragon, Jawbreaker, who is attempting to peck out Hiei's Jagon eye.

"Uhhhhh...." Red begins, knowing troubles coming, "What couch?"

"I believe she means the one that is burning." Kurama butts in, eyeing Hiei speculatively.

"Oh, THAT couch. No it's not yours Barbra."

"Then why does it have the same pattern as mine?" She snarls.

"Ummmmm.....Lucky coincidence?" Red stammers, backing up, "Wait, you can still see the pattern?"

"You are sooo....."

"If I might interrupt, could it be possible for you to release Hiei now?"

"NO WAY!" Gasps Red, "The little prick interrupted my hunt! He belongs to ME now!"

"Pa-KWEEP!" hisses Jawbreaker as Hiei dodges his attack again. Impressive, given his position.

"Allow me," Barbra sighs, patting Kurama's arm, "This could take a while.... Red, I think you should let him go."

"NO! He's MINE!!" Pouts the shorter demon, "I worked hard!"

"Let him go."

"I don't wanna! You can't make me! Your not my mother!"

"No I'm not, but I AM your partner, and I am telling you to let him go." Sighs the fox. "I'll tell you what. You let him go, and I'll overlook the fact that you burned my new couch."

"Hummmm...OK!" Yelps Red as she readily agreed, knowing she was getting off lightly. With a grin, she calls out to the small dragon, "Yo, JB, cut the rope, k?"

With a squeak, the piebald little creature launches himself at the rope and severs it. Unfortunately for Hiei, the couch is still on fire. Before the green-many-eyed demon can even let out a strangled shout, Kurama catches him and lands on the other side of the room.

As Kurama unties his friend, Red laughs sheepishly, "Guess I should have put out the couch first huh?"

"Gee ya think?!" Barbra growls as she wacks her partner upside the head. "Baka!"

"OWW! Hey, it all worked out!"

"Hiei, are you alright?" inquires Kurama.

"Hrmph!" snorts the shorter demon, reverting once again to his human form, "I'm fine. She just got lucky."

"Oh really?" Red laughs before glancing at the clock. "Shit, I'm gonna be late! I gotta get changed!" With that, the Wolf demon run into a smaller side room.

"Late?" Hiei asks befuddled, glaring at Barbra.

"You really think she just got lucky?" Back laughs, picking up a backpack, "Let's go already Chica!" She glances over at the two other demons, "Don't you have class today?"

"I'm coming!" Cries Emily as she bolts out of the room scarfing a breakfast bar.

"YOU!" Growls Heie, tensing.

"Huh?" chocks out Emily, "What about me?" she gasps for air, confused.

Her eyes dancing, Barbra laughs, "I think he just figured it all out." She grabs her friend and drags her out the door. "Come on! Let's go!" Turning back to the two demons still inside she grins, "Remember our deal Kurama...."

"Deal?" whispers Emily, "What have you gotten us into this time?" shaking her head, she shouts, "You'd better hurry up, the automatized defenses are going to come on in a minuet, and you DO NOT want to be in there when they do...." She steps aside as the two boys brush passed them and headed on their way. "Now what deal?"

"Oh, you know, I help him with Hiei, and they keep their mouths shut on who we are. I still wanna see how long it will take the others to figure it out...." Chuckles Barbra as the buss pulls up. "Hi guys! Did you have a nice Thanksgiving?"


	9. Mall Rats?

_**ANL: And the finnal update for this session......enjoy! any questions will never be explained. or maybe the will later......rember, we do have a plan!**_

* * *

Yuski and his friends decided to go to the mall, conveniently forgetting that they were supposed to meet up with Genki that very Saturday. The meting time had come and gone, and Genki, unlike most people in today's world, was not even in the slightest bit worried about her young appetence. 

"That dimwit! He forgot." Genki sighs, "I'll probably find him loafing around at the arcade as usual." with a chuckle, she picks up the phone to arrange a ride, "Luckily for me he hasn't found a real arcade yet. Not for lack of trying I'll bet." A short time later, Genki was on her way to the mall.

At the mall

"Oh man! Did you see the look on that guy's face when you nailed him?" Yuski bragges as he, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama leave the lazar tag area. "Honestly Kuwabara, that was the coolest thing I have ever seen you do!"

"Yes, that was quite impressive, for such an idiot."

"HEY!" Kuwabara snaps, shaking his fist at Hiei, "Wanna say that to my face shorty?!"

Laughing, Yuske chides them, "Now now, chill out you two and enjoy your Saturday. Its not like we have anything to do today right?" He sighs, putting his hands behind his head, "Though come to think of it, I feel like I'm forgetting something...."

"Gee, I wonder what that could be Urameshi..." Snickers Kuwabara, "You probably forgot to call Keiko or something."

"That's not funny, moron!" Shouts Yuske as he lunges after a quickly retreating Kuwabara.

"I guess we should follow."

"Why we should want to follow such idiots is beyond me."

Trailing after their two friends, Kurama calls out, "Come now, Hiei, you were having fun as well, no need to be so glum." It did not take the two very long to find the others. The just happened to be in the first video game store they came across. "You two didn't get very far."

"Huh, us? No way, man! You've got to check this out, it's the newest fighting game out there..."

"Yeah, it's supposed to be the coolest!"

With a roll of his eyes, Hiei growls, "Would someone tell me why you would want to play a vidiogame when you could just go out and actually fight?"

"Heie, it's just not the same. I really don't know how to explaine it to you." Yuske sighs, "you really need to get out more."

"Oh man! Check it out, the new game!" Cries a young man as he runs into the store.

"DUDE! I've been waiting FOREVER for it!" another shouts as a group follows in on their friend's heals.

"Boys. I'll never figure them out..." Sighs Katie, strolling in after the guys. Turning towards the others who were coming in she asks in an exasperated manner, "And why did I let you guys into talk me into this?"

"I don't know why I allowed myself to be talked into this either." Whines Chris in response.

"Oh hey guys!" Shouts Yuske, waving the group over.

"Oh COME ON! You two need to get out more!"Gasps Nat as she, Barbra and Emily waltz over to the others.

"Wow, I'm impressed, you actually said something other then death!" Crows Kuwabara.

Glaring at him, Barbra snarls, "Honestly, how did you think she'd make it through class is all she ever said was death?"

"Gee, Sorry!"

"Take it easy on him," Dan chuckles, laying a hand on his shoulder, "It is what she normally says."

"I know....OH WOW! I sooo want this game!" She squeals, grabbing the game out of Yuske's hands.

"HEY! HEY! That's MINE!"

Looking over her friends shoulder at the game, Emily casually replies, " and Hay is for horses."

Scratching his head Yuske growls "What's that got to do with anything?"

"It's a play on words, Yuske," Kurama explains, "you said 'hey' a common form of greeting, while she pretended to hear 'hay', which is the normal food for horses."

"Yeah, I got that part, but I don't understand why the hell she said that..." He grumbles, "And I would like my game back now!"

Laughing, Barbra keeps the game just out of his reach, "Nope, not done with it yet. What it means is, you've been dissed."

Nodding, Emily adds, "Burned baby, burned!" She sighs, "I wish I could get a fighting game...."

"Then why not get it?" asks one of the others she had come in with.

As Barbra returned the game to Yuske, Emily explains, "Well, you know how my mom get when I play fighting games....She says I get to violent."

"Oh."

"Hey, who are you people?" Kuwabara asks as he stares at the large group of boys around them.

"Oh, let me do it please!"pleads Emily, looking beseechingly at the group.

"Go for it." They all shrug.

"What's the big deal about a bunch of names?"

"Oh, you'll see..." Snickers Nat.

Grinning from ear to ear, She turns and looks at Yuske, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama. "Now this is in order," she starts, pointing at the boy farthest away. "This is Dan, Dan, Chris, Dan, Chris, Chris, and of course you already know Dan and Chris." She says as she points to each boy in turn.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cries Yuske, "That can't be possible!"

"Even I find it hard to believe." Mutters Hiei, pretending not to be amused.

"No lie."

After glancing around the room full of testosterone Barbra heads for the door, "Well...as much as I would enjoy wallowing in a store full of games I can't get, I think I'm gonna go get a cookie from American Cookies, you coming Em?"

"Yep! I'm starving, what about you two?" She asks, turning to Nat and Katie.

"Nah, I'll stay here." Grumbles Nat before wandering over to another display.

"I'm gonna head to the bookstore. Meet you two later. Three right?" Katie askes.

"Yep. Three outside the caf." Waves Barbra.

"I'm going with you Katie....."

"Wow! I never thought we'd get out of there," Laughes Barbra, heading for the elevator.

"Yeah, I know, I thought I was going to starve to death in there." Giggles Emily as they reach the elevator just as the doors are closing, "Ma'am, could you please hold the door? Thank you!" She squeaks.

"Thank you Ma'am." Barbra nods to the short old woman, "I like your Gai. You don't see many people in them around here."

Smiling, "No, I bet you don't," the lady admits. After a few moments pass in silence, the Elevator reaches the next floor.

"Well, thanks again!" waves Barbra as she exits the elevator into the nearly empty walkway.

"Thanks!" Echoes Emily, following her friend out.

Grinning, the lady waits until they were a few feet away before speaking. "Tell me something, what is the most notorious pair of assassins known in demon world doing here at the mall?"

Both girls freeze. Glancing at each other, the girls hunch their shoulders, "Busted!" They mutter in unison.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me, or are you going to just stand there like a couple of Dumb asses?"

"Alright old lady, you win." Laughs Barbra, transforming into Black Fox.

"Yeah, you got us." Emily chuckls turning into Red Wolf. Scratching her head she continues, "Time hasn't dulled your wits or your tongue, has it?"

Slapping on a hat and handing one to Red, Black sighs, "It's weird that Yuske hasn't learned either."

"Well, maybe if that dimwit student of mine would show up when I tell him too....!" Genki snarls, walking with the two demons.

"Oh." The girls laugh, "he forgot I betcha, He's downstairs if you're looking for him."

Laughing as well Genki replies, "No, you two aren't going to get out of it so easy."

"Ahhh Damn! Well at least let us get some cookies?" Whimpers Red.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you? All right, let's go get your cookies."

"Somehow I doubt that you want to remember the good old days," Black sighs, "What do you want Genki?" She asks as they arrive at American Cookies.

As Red starts to order, Genki grins, "Now is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"I would like to think of it as the only way to treat an old friend," Black states diplomatically.

"Keep your enemies close type thing, huh?" chuckles the old woman, taking her cookie.

Biting into her cookie Red laughs, "More of a knowing when your friends are on the opposite side." She smiles, "No offence, but it's the truth right now."

"And that, no doubt, brings us to why you're here, does it not?" adds Black.

"As too the point as ever, Black. Brings back memories." She chuckles, eating her cookie.

"Well?"

"This actually has to do with a case the idiot was working on a while back." Genki starts as the girls exchange guilty looks, "I'm sure you know the case as to which I am referring. Koenma was sure you had something to do with it." Calmly states Genki, daring them to deny it.

"Hey now!" Yelps Red, "We had nothing to do with that degenerated sprit detective!"

"Yeah, what good would it do us if really powerful demons could come and go freely to the human realm?" Black nods, elaborating "What would make you think that? We got a good thing going here!"

"Huh!" Genki laughs, "It was thought that you might have wanted to get back into demon world..." She pauses, waiting for a response.

"We have our ways around that, you of all people should have figured that out." Snorts Black Fox.

Nodding, the old woman continues, "I figured as much. But I know you still played a part...."

Exasperated, Red interrupts, "Yeah, yeah, we took a job for some high up people on that one. Tough work, but that's not why you're here." She shakes her head, "Honestly, I know Koenma already knows all about that, we're really popular with his information department, if you get my drift."

"Yes I'm sure you are," She grins. Suddenly serious, Genki continues, "I'll cut right to the point then. After the whole incident was cleared up, Koenma noticed that the videotape that was involved as a copy. Since they were unable to turn up any leads...."

"They figured we did it." Finishes Black with a chuckle. "Perceptive, if delayed, of them."

"I don't have to tell you what will happen if you don't return it, do I?"

"Pa-lease! As if Sprit World could scare us." Black laughs, "But we'll return it anyway. Red, give the her the tape. We only made one copy," Looking into Genki's ice cold eyes she raises her hands, "I swear it! Think about it; what good would it do us if more then one copy was floating around."

"I see your point. Yes, it does sound like you two to make only one copy. Now hand over the tape." Frowns Genki, holding out her hand.

"Uh, ok!" Red yips, opening her purse. "Let's see......no, nope, not that...here it is! Oh, wait, that's the Tenchi movie, good movie, by the way.....is that it...no that's a candy bar.....FOUND IT!" With a flourish Red drops the tape into Genki's waiting hand. "That little zap you feel is the guard around the tape. THAT's how you tell it's the real deal."

With a raised eyebrow, Genki laughs, "I'm not even going to ask how you fit so much into that little purse." She checks the tape, "yes, this is the tape. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really must find Yuske. Do me a favor, try not to kill him. I know he can be an ass, but he's not all bad." She laughs.

"Sure, no problem!" Red nods, standing.

"Yeah, anything for an old friend." Black adds, "Well, we got to get going anyway. Stuff to do, you know? Catch ya later Genki!" With that, the two head for the cafeteria.

"Those two never change," Sighs Genki, watching them leave.

When the two reached the door leading out of the mall, it was a little after 3. They could sense the rest of their group ready to go, just hanging out on the roof. Yuske and his friends just happened to be by the door. As they approach, they can see that Yuske is smoking.

"You know," begins Black, "Smoking is bad for your health..." she says as Red runs up to them and snatches the cigaret only to stomp it out. "Especially when she's around."

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" He shrieks.

Blithely ignoring the outburst, Red says with a totally strait face, "Cigarettes explode."

"I ASKED YOU.....Wha?" Yuske stammers to a halt.

"No they don't!" Kuwabara cries, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

With a Blissful smile she repeats herself, tossing the pack she had lifted of Yuske into the air, "Cigarets explode....BOOM!" She laughs as the pack blows up in mid air, calling the rest of the group.

Laughing Crow shrugs, "Black told you they were bad for your health." With that, the group starts to walk off, with Yuske and Kuwabara demanding they stay and fight.

"Oh, Yuske," Black shouts, "I think you missed a meeting with Genki today."

"What? I had a meeting with that old hag? CRAP! She's gonna kill me! Ah oh well, she has no clue where I am, right?" he laughs.

"Wrong. She's inside looking for you. Ja Ne!" cackles Black as she and the others raced off. When they were out of sight, Black asks, "So who's up for watching the worst deeds ever done by humanity, now on DVD?"


	10. Date!

_**((A/N: This is written by Death's Minion, so sorry if it seems a little different from the other chapters))

* * *

**_

Chris sat quietly in Study Hall drawing a sketch of a half naked Hiei in his art pad. He looked up to see a dark form walking towards him. It was Hiei! Hiei was headed right for Chris. Out of the corner of her eye, Barbra was keeping an eye on Hiei. Hiei sat across from Chris and stared fiercely at him.

"I-is there something on my face…?" stuttered Chris as he hid the art pad under his sweatshirt.

"No…" said Hiei as he grabbed Chris's wrist and held it tightly. "You are going on a date with me tomorrow night!"

Chris's jaw dropped as he tried to pull his wrist free from Hiei's grip. "Ask me nicely and I might consider it…"

"Fine…" grunted Hiei as he let go of Chris's wrist, "will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"SURE!" smiled Chris happily as Hiei stood up and walked away.

"Meet me at 6 p.m. at Villa Capri…" Hiei got up and walked away quickly.

Barbra walked over and sat near Chris. "What was that all about?" she asked him as she saw his ears turning bright red.

Chris remained silent as he looked at her and smiled. "He asked me out on a date…"

"WHAT!" shouted Barbra as she put her hands on his shoulders and started shaking him violently. "What did you say?"

"I said I'd go…" said Chris as he pulled himself out of Barbra's grip. "I think he likes me… And I, uh, kinda have feelings for him…"

"He is working for the other side! You can't date him!" said Barbra as she bared her fangs.

"If you don't like it, then I don't think I want to work for you and Red any more…" said Chris as he stood up and walked away.

"Chris, come back here!" said Barbra as she watched him leave. "Death is going to be pissed at me." She stood up and left to go find Emily and the others.

Emily was sitting in the library reading her newest manga, Chaos Angel. Barbra came rushing the Library. She composed herself and walked over to Emily. "Barbra, what's wrong?" asked Emily without looking up from her manga.

"Chris is going on a date…" said Barbra grimly.

"Aww, with who?" asked Emily as her lips curved into a small smile.

"Hiei…" scowled Barbra as she sat behind the counter next to Emily.

Emily blinked a couple of times before she finally spoke, "Hmmm… This could get interesting… Not really surprised that Hiei is a man's man though…" Just then Barbra's lips curved into a wicked smile. "What are you thinking?" inquired Emily as she looked up at Barbra finally. Her eyebrow cocked high.

"Well…" started Barbra her voice so only Emily could hear her. "Why don't we convince Chris to spy on Urimeshi and the others?"

Emily's eyes gave a sinister sparkle as she smiled. "I like, I like a lot."

Meanwhile, in Gym Class with Hiei and Kurama-

Hiei was being incredibly violent during the game of speedball. ((A/N: Speedball is version of soccer played with both the hands and feet. In my opinion a great game.))

"So…" said Kurama as he stole the ball from Hiei.

"You asked Chris out?"

"How do you know?" asked Hiei as he glared at Kurama.

"I have my ways…" smiled Kurama as he scored a goal.

* * *

Back in Lunch

* * *

Chris was sitting alone in the corner of the Cafeteria. Dan saw him sitting alone and decided to walk over and cheer him up. As he walked over, his necklace began to glow bright red. _Black is calling…_thought Dan as he started to walk away. Chris's bondage bracelet began to glow brighter blue. He took his bracelet off and threw it into his backpack.

Kuwabara was sitting on the other side of the Cafeteria and saw Chris sitting alone. _I'll have to tell Urimeshi…_thought Kuwabara as he saw one of the Cosmo girls walk past him and lost his train of thought.

Outside in the Woods-

Black and Red were having a heated discussion about the situation Chris had put them in when Death started yelling, "WHAT! What do you mean my minion quit!"

"But can't you keep an eye on him for us?" asked Black as she batted her eyes at Death.

"Don't you give me that innocent look! You and him got into an argument and now he's gone and quit! You're to blame for this Black Fox!" shouted Death as she went to reach for her Bone Shakram.

"Before you two kill each other, listen…" said Crow as he was perched on a tree branch. "Death, you own Minion's soul, right?"

"Hang on a minute…" said Death as she dug through her backpack and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. She read it aloud. "'This certifies that Death now owns the soul of I, Chris, for eternity'. Yup, it's signed too in his blood. So, what?"

"You can keep track on him right? I mean, you do own him…" said Black, starting to get the idea. "You could use your abilities and spy on him and since he is dating the enemy now, you could spy on them, through

him."

"Okay…" growled Death as she walked away to get to shop.

* * *

Later that Night

* * *

Chris arrived at Hiei's house, all the way up in Montague, next to Dan's house. Hiei lived on a large horse farm that had seen a strange rash of horse disappearances. Chris pulled into the driveway and walked up to the door. He knocked on the door to see Hiei answer in only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Chris's faced flushed with crimson. "I…um… hello…" stuttered Chris as he tried to focus on Hiei's face. "You like horses?"

"Yeah, they taste great," smiled Hiei sadistically.

"Ew… you eat horse...?" asked Chris as he tried to keep from getting sick.

"Yeah… don't you?" asked Hiei.

"No. I'm not that good around horses…" smiled Chris weakly.

"Come in and let me finish getting ready," said Hiei. Chris walked in and sat down on a chair while Hiei went to finish dressing.

* * *

At the Den

* * *

Black and the others were sitting on Black's new couch that Red had bought her since she had burned her last new couch. "This is great!" said Red as she sat cross-legged eating popcorn on the floor in front of the couch. "We could turn this into a TV show!"

"Don't they have something like that already?" asked Crow as he wags a finger while perched on a rafter.

"We could call it Demon Dating…" said Red as she smiled. "The best part is, they don't know we're watching!"

"That's illegal you know," said Black as she munched on some popcorn.

"Since when do we pay attention to the law?" asked Red as she made a matter-of-factface.

"True," said Black shrugging.

* * *

Back on the Date

* * *

Chris and Hiei were sitting down at a fancy Italian restaurant eating, when Hiei's hand brushed Chris's knee, sending a shiver up his spine. "So, are you having fun?" asked Hiei as he looked into Chris's eyes.

"Yeah…" said Chris as he smiled quietly. "I'm having a lot of fun." Chris looks at his watch and it's almost midnight. "We should get going, it's almost midnight."

Chris and Hiei drive back to Hiei's house. "Would you like to come in?" asked Hiei as he smiled as he held the door open.

"Sure," smiled Chris as he went inside and started to make out with Hiei. (You can use your imaginations and figure out what happens.)

* * *

_**((A/N: Sorry it took so long everyone. I've been sick.))**_


	11. Replacement?

**Author's Note Lov.: So, Here's the new chap. Death's minion messed me up a bit with the quiting! ahhhh! well, hope you like what you see. P.S. Everyone say hi to the newguy!**

* * *

"I WANT MY MINION BACK!" cried Death tossing down her cards.

"Nope. Go fish" Sighed Red as she and Shadow cleaned up the cards that Death had knocked over.

"Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Yeah, but what do you want me to do about it? He quit, and as you well know we don't ask people back into our group after they leave."

"She's got a point there..."

"Shut up, Crow!" Death snarled, "I know that, but I _need_ a minion! I'm death!"

"Then what do you want to do about it?" interrupted Shadow, "It's not like we have another person just lying around." Death eyed her up, "No way, I'm a spy, I can't be your replacement minion."

"And you can't have Crow. He belongs to me."

"HEY!"

"...and Black of course."

"But all that leaves is Jawbreaker! I can't have a little dragon as a minion..." the group eyed the little dragon who was sleeping on the new couch. "Or could I?"

"Well, technically he's my pet...but I'll lend him to you." grinned the wolf as she woke up her pet.

"And I think I have a spell to make him human, you'd like that, wouldn't you, JB?" Shadow crooned at the little dragon.

As the little dragon looked up into the faces of his demon friends he knew whatever was going on was not necessarily a good thing for him. They all had that slightly insane look in their eyes which did not bode well for him. Naturally, Jawbreaker took off, only to be grabbed by Crow before he got far enough off the couch to get away. "Kweep...?" the dragon chirped, sweat-dropping at the predicament he found himself in.

**

* * *

Later

* * *

**

"Right this way, Kurama, I keep the platinum violet in the back. You wanted one seedling right?" Barbra smiled as she disarmed and unlocked the door to the den. "Sounds like the others are here..."

As she and Kurama entered the den proper, they were struck by an odd site. Red, Crow, Shadow and Death were dancing around a bubbling caldron singing while the stereo blasted Indian music into the room. Before Kurama could say anything about the strange sight, Barbra quickly covered his mouth and motioned him not to distract the dancers. A few minutes later Jawbreaker erupted from the caldron, knocking it onto it's side.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The dragon cried rolling on the floor as he started to change. "EPPPP AHHHHH! That HURT! HOT HOT HOT HOT!" before long the dragon had turned into a boy who was obviously not in a good mood.

"Awww quit your whining! Now you can change whenever you want you little runt." Giggled Red as she noticed the company, "Here, put this on, your kinda nakie."

"And who's fault is that?" Jawbreaker muttered.

"Wow, looks like the card game got a little out of hand. What I miss?" Barbra asked, running into the back for the flower.

Death shrugged,"Just creating my new minion, that's all."

"Hummm...ok, works for me! Here you go Kurama," Barbra handed him the pot, "Now away with you, we have to clean!"

"What a strange bunch" muttered Kurama as the door slammed in his face.

**

* * *

A few day's later

* * *

**

School had let out an hour ago for Christmas break, and the boys trudged through the snow towards Yuske's house from the bus stop. "Why the hell is you bus stop so far away Yurimishi?" whined Kuwabara.

"It's not like you never had to walk across a town to get home or anything before..." muttered Hiei, not quite focused on the conversation, since Chris was walking right next to him.

"Yeah, well, this is different! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS you stupid runt!" the delinquent snarled in reply, waiting for Hiei's normally flippant remark. When it didn't come he lightly poked his friend, " What's with you man?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's with me..."

"Then why you acting all spacey?" leered Kuwabara, "Oh I bet I know why...!"

"Shut up you neanderthal!." Hiei growled as the group walked passed an abandoned farm.

"YOHO! Kurama dear, what do you think of my new dance moves?" called a voice from by the barn.

"Is that who I think it is?" growled Yuske getting ready to fight.

Racing ahead to confront the speaker Kuwabara stuttered, "It couldn't possibly...!How'd they know we were here!"

"HIA!"

"Hello..."

"Kajitsu!"

"Death!"

"Yo."

"Err...Hi?"

"This is not the time nor the place to confront them" Growled Hiei, pointing to Chris.

"Who's the newbie?"

"Yeah?"

"None of your business."

"Aww look at the love birds! So cute!"

"Oh man! It is them! What are we going to do? If we fight now we'll be late and my sister will kill me!"

"Relax will you? We'll be done with them in a matter of minutes..." Yuske laughed waving his hand at both Kuwabara and Hiei.

"Yeah, we would be...If we were here to fight." Crow sighed, shaking his head as he turned off the boom-box.

"Well I don't care if you're here to fight! We'll wipe the floor..."

Looking thoughtfully at the group, Kurama interrupted, "Wait, isn't that a new person?"

"Yeah, Death's Minion chickened out on us so we got a new one! Say hello Jawbreaker!" giggled Red as she hugged a tall boy with wild multi-colored hair in a white and black outfit. "We're practicing our new moves today!"

"So OBVIOUSLY, we're not going to fight you guys. Not on our day off. What are you, nuts?" sighed Shadow.

"HA" laughed Yusuki, sneering at Shadow, "You know what I think? I think you guys are too chicken to fight us!"

Black laughs, "Oh come now, you can be serious...after all, we much more powerful then you."

"HA! A likely story! You keep saying that, and yet every time we meet, you deliberately avoid a fight." Yuske snorts, "All these 'neutral' grounds and days..." Kurama carefully watched the demons, noticing that they weren't very upset by it all. They actually were giving off the air parents slightly annoyed by children. "And what's with the names, huh? Black fox, Red Wolf, Crow, Death, Shadow, Minion and... JAWBREAKER! What you couldn't be more original? Or was it that all the good names at 'Evils R Us' were taken?" Yuske continued, not noticing the change in the demons, who were not amused. "And Black, WHAT is with the outfit? Really, come on now, you look like a slut..."

"Um...Yuske," Kuwabara started as the others slowly backed away from Black. "Yuske, now might be a good time to shut it!"

"Why? Afraid the wussis are going to run away? Honestly, they're so pathetic..!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Kuwabara shouted as he dived for cover to avoid Black Fox as she charged the spirt detective.

"YOU FUCKER!" She screeched knocking him over, "How dare you! We cut you some slack cause you're nothing more then a nuisance, and this is how you repay us?" With that she started to punch him, "You wanna fight? You got a fight!"

Shaking her head, Shadow sighed, "Well, that wasn't very smart..."

"Yeah, I know, Yuske's an idiot." with a shrug, Red signals to the others, "Well, you heard the lady, have at it! And Jawbreaker, don't forget, you have hands now." She laughed as she waked over to watch Black fight.

Just before he and Death clashed with Kurama and Kuwabara, Crow noticed the lack of the wolf and shadow and shouted at them, "HEY! Why aren't you fighting?"

"Us?" Red asked innocently, "There's not enough people, of course. Now go fight Minion! You leader commands it!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

In a matter of moments it became obvious that the fight was one sided, with the sprit detectives on the losing side. Yuske himself was actually being effectively walloped by Black Fox, while her partner encouraged her and berated him alternately. Shadow for her part walked around providing encouragement for her side, while giving a running commentary. Hiei had his hands full trying to protect his new boyfriend while avoiding Jawbreaker's attacks. Chris for his part was a little torn on what to do, help Hiei, or help his old team, remembering that he quit, he decided to sit the fight out.

"I thought you were a little flying rat..."

"I'm a DRAGON!"

"You don't look it..."

"SHUT UP! This wasn't my idea!"

Crow had faced off with Kuwabara, and the two were engaged in a vicious sword fight. Though Kuwabara was just as skilled with a sword as Crow, he was at a disadvantage since Crow kept healing every time he got hit. Death herself was busy keeping Kurama on his toes while avoiding his whip. She had obviously learned from their last fight and kept him at bay with a whip of her own while still using her trusty bone Shakram.

It was a forgone conclusion how the fight was going to end until most of the group noticed that they had all been effectively surrounded by a very very large horde of demon ninjas. (A.N.L. Just go with me on this, k?) Quickly the fighting stopped, except for Black who was sitting on Yuske's chest and pummeling him into the ground while growling obscenities at him. Slowly as the ninja demons approached Crow made his way over to the boom-box, getting ready for what he knew what was to come.

"Typical, just when things were getting good..." muttered Shadow as she meandered over to the others.

Red Wolf suddenly noticed that Black Fox was totally oblivious to what was going on and tried to get her partners attention, "Hey, Black..."

"NOT NOW I'm BUSY!"

"Uh...I know, but Black, you really auta look up..."

"In a minute!"

Suddenly a ninja broke into a run and ran right for the distracted fox, "BLACK MOVE NOW!" Snarled Red. Startled, Black glanced up just in time to see the ninja lunge foward with a dagger, only to stop as a sword tip sprouted from his chest.

"Why should I when you got my back?" Sighed the fox dusting her legs off as she rose and mentally counted how many opponents there were.

"Because I get one free kill now."

"NO FAIR!"

"You owe me...do you really want to pay that dept later?"

"That's blackmail!"

"Can you two hurry it up?" Sighed the Shadow as the ninja's moved in, "I'd like to make it home to see my show today..."

"Oh fine then!" Growled Black, jabbing a finger at Red she continued, "I won't forget this!"

"I'm counting on it," Red grinned as the ninjas rushed the scattered group, "Crow, crank up the tunes, will you?"

"Aye Aye!" He laughed, flipping on the boom-box, "This'll be fun," he commented to Kuwabara as he spun to clash with the interlopers.

To say it was a slaughter would be an understatement. With Yuske out of commission, his friends went to guard him and Chris (he's still staying out of it), not really attempting to kill the demons. Not that it mattered, since the others were taking care of the problem just fine. As the music blared in a fast tempo song, the six demons went through the horde like a blender on purrae. As the ninjas fell before them, Black and Red started calling out how many they had killed.

"22!"

"25!"

"31! HA A DOUBLE TAKE THAT!"

As the song changed from Eye of the Tiger to the Mortal Combat and the group took the fight to a whole new level. The group spread itself out even more and immediately took on the classic mortal combat stance and started to...dance? 'I wonder of this is what they meant by 'practicing their moves?' mused Kurama as he and the others watched from the one area that wasn't over run by dead bodies. As the song came to an end, the group quickly dispatched the last few remaining opponents with various moves. With a giggle on Red's part the group quickly ran over to Yuske and the others and lined up facing the carnage. When Crow looked like he wasn't going to, Black punched him in the ribs till he complied. After a few seconds "DUNDA DA DA DA DA DUN DA DA!" blared out of the boom-box as the final fantasy victory theme started to play. Immediately the ecstatic group of demons swung their weapons around and posed in sync.

"Wow, I don't know what's scarier, that or how they fight..." muttered Kuwabara.

"That. Defiantly." Gasped Yuske as he slowly got to his feat.

"YAY! That was FUN!"

"HA! PIRATES ARE BETTER THEN NINJAS!" Death crowed as she kicked one of the dead bodies, "I KNEW IT! PIRATES KICK NINJA ASS!"

Crow just shook his head at his friends as he rubbed his ribs, "Don't tell Spicy that..."

Out of nowhere a gold light surrounded Jawbreaker, "HEY!" he cried, surprise, "Look guys!"

"See? Aren't you glad we turned you into a human now?"

"Wow! Way to go D.M! You leveled up!"

"That totally rocks!" Red cried, slapping him on the back, "Go you! Oh, Black how many did you get?"

"41, you?"

"40..."

"HA! I knew I'd win...!"

"Which bring my total to 1,576,891, with the free kill." grins the wolf.

"Wha? No that can't be right!" Black quickly did a tally, "Wait! That means you have one more kill then I do!"

"Yep," Red screamed, "I'm in 'da lead!"

"I demand a recount!"

"Why you'll Probably be in the lead after the next big fight..."

"Wait...that's how many demons they've killed...?"

"Well, only since 1950..." Interrupted Shadow, "They restart every 100 years."

Glancing down at her watch, Red sighed, "Well, I got to go...stuff to do, dragons to feed, you know how it is..."

"How can you feed me when I look like this!"

"Good point. Time to get another pet!"

"NOOOOO!"

"Yeah, I'm out of here too, Crow, need a ride?" Sighed Black as she headed off.

"Yeah..."

"Can we get a ride too?"

"Sure no problem!" Black laughed as she and the others raced off.

"HEY WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!" screeched Yuske gesturing quite well for someone who just got beat up.

"Well duh, clean up the mess then go home!" Red's voice echoed as she disappeared.

Looking at the carnage Kuwabara muttered, "Great...how are we going to do that...?"

"Ummm...I don't know...but I just remembered, I got to go to!" Chris cried, before running off.

"Sorry we scared your boyfriend off..."

Looking both hurt and angry Hiei muttered, "I'll kill them for this..."

**

* * *

That night

* * *

**

"Com'on guys! How could you replace me like that?" cried Chris, still really hurt.

"You quit." shrugged Red.

"But I just quit a few days ago! And I didn't really mean it!"

Black shook her head, "Ahh, but you said you quit. And you haven't shown up for the meetings either."

"Come on! Death? Please? You understand, right?"

"Nope. Not taking you back, I like my new minion!"

"Shadow, you're on my side, right?"

"Hey, keep me out of this!"

Chris glared at the new youth, "Who are you anyway? How could you guys replace me with someone you don't even know?"

"I didn't ask for this you know..." Cried Jawbreaker, "I was happy being a small dragon; eat, sleep, annoy people, it was such a good life!" He sobbed, "This is your fault!"

"_JAWBREAKER!_ Is that really you? But...how...?"

"Don't ask."

"Can I please have my job back?"

"Only if it's ok with JB..."

"YES!"

"And there will be some new rules."

"That's not fair!"

"You quit." Everyone said at the same time.

"Fine, what would I have to do?"

Death started the list, "First, spy on Hiei for us..."

"Isn't he doing that already?" Muttered Red.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know it."Whispered Shadow.

"And we'll let you keep dating him."

Black went next, "You're getting a pay cut. A big one."

"AND No protecting Hiei from any of us, that's cheating." Red growled, "You quit, so if you do that, YOU become the target, got it?"

"Yes'm!"

"Sign here," Death grinned, holding a new contract out, "In blood, don't forget."

"YAY! No I can have my pet back!"

"But don't I get to choose if I want to be your pet now that I'm human?" stammered Jawbreaker.

"Your right," nodded Black, "Ok, when you're human, you can be my 'pet', and when you're a dragon, you can be Red's, ok?"

"What kind of chose is that?"

"Not a real chose at all. After all, your not really a human." Red laughed.

"..."

"Hhhhmmmm, I think I'll call you Jeff when your human, that is ok with you?"

"Fine..." sighed the defeated dragon as both Black and Red glomped him.


	12. Assembily of doom?

Assembly

Dingdong off went the intercom. "Attention faculty and staff, paychecks will be delivered in the main office after school today. Please escort your second period classes to the auditorium for senior awards ceremony."

Groaning Yuske looked over at the rest of the yuyu gang. "Why the hell do we have to go to a crappy ceremony?"

"Perhaps this would be an opportune time to go over our strategies." Offered Kurama "I doubt any assassin would risk attacking the KGD with so many witnesses on hand."

"You got a point there.."

"Let's go to the library nobody will look for us there!" Chimed in Kuwabara.

"I am surprised at the intelligence of your suggestion." said Hiei blandly.

So off went the Yuyu gang only to abruptly find their butts on the floor. "Jesus Christ! What the hell is your problem!" yelled Yuske as Utter clothes-lined him.

"Don't use that tone with me! I am the dean of discipline at this school, and you shall show me the proper respect!"

"Dude, you just clothe-lined me!"

"I did nothing of the sort You just happened to run into my arm with your neck." At this point I think you all know what happened, needless to say it involved Yuske with an out of school suspension and Kurama attempting to pull the two of them apart while Hiei smirked.

Emily and Barbra happened past during the altercation, "Maybe we should of warned him how Utter always looks for a fight so close to graduation..." said Emily. Then the two girls looked at each other. "NAH! Let em find out the hard way." they said in unison and headed off to the assembly.

A soon as the dust settled The whole gang headed for the auditorium. Filing into the last available row. "Thank-you all for coming today, we are here to honor our graduating class. A few of these exceptional students have not only excelled in school, but in extra curricular activities as well." With that, Utter started to call up different senior for awards. Despite Kurama's attempt to keep his friends focused on strategy, he lost the battle to the stupor of the assembly himself and soon they were all

fast asleep.

_Later_

Two hours later, the boys are awoken by a stage echoing noise. Upon awakening, they notice that all the students are in full body robes and hoods. The stage noise was actually them chanting "A kuande daku an do Hese a nami daku en do..." (The creepy song from Escaflowne) As there eyes opened the took in their surroundings. All of the students were chanting...and wearing black hooded robes. "What the Fuck is going on here?" Yuske looks around confused.

"It appears to be some sort of ritual." offered Kurama.

"Oh good you are finally up!" called a cheery voice front the stage.

"Yeah Red thought it would take us singing the sun will come out tomorrow!" offered another hooded figure.

"HI KURAMA!" yet another waved.

"Death!"

"Yo!"

"Hi Hiei..."

The only silent member of the group just shook her head.

Yuske's eyes traveled slowly toward the stage as he realized who was up there. "Before you say another word..." Black Fox held up a finger ((ANH: hopefully I don't actually have to tell you who these people are right?)) "Everyone here who is a demon please rise!" There was a great shuffling in the room as approximately half Of the entire student body stood up...

"WHAT!" proclaimed Hiei.

"Right!" Red stepped foward, "All the psychs in the house please stand up! Please stand up!" Black thwacked red "OW! Whaaaaaat?"

"I what I believe she meant to say was will all psychically aware please rise." offered shadow.

"No Fair you would do it toooo" complained red in the background. "At least I didn't do the dance..."

As the rest of the room got to their feet Kuwabara whistled, "There are more of them here then we have back home!"

"Well duh!" said shadow materializing from the corner behind him "It IS the asshole of the country."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Kuwabara jumping three feet in the air.

"Ok, so all of this was to demonstrate something."

"What was our point again?" asked Red.

"Just drop your hood."

"OKAY!" Red pulled back her hood as the rest of the group did, "TADAAA!" standing up on stage were Barbra, Emily, Natalie, Chris, Jeff, Dan, and Katie materialized back on the stage.

"You gotta be shitting me..." said Yuske.

"And A big thank-you goes out to Kurama and Hiei for not spilling the beans! MWAH!" Barbra and Chris both made kissy faces. Thud! "OWWWWWW..." Barbara said as Emily looked satisfied.

"Baka!"

"MEANY"

"I'M THE MEANY!"

"Alright you two knock it off."

"HUMPF!" they finished in unison.

"You mean to tell me this whole time you two knew who they were and didn't tell us!" Yuske turned to his companions.

"Yes well, you see we made a promise." Kurama tried to explain and then stopped, "I thought you guys were waiting for them to figure it out."

"We got bored." said Black.

"Yes, their sophomoric intellect began to weary our senses." explained Red. The rest of the foxglen group nodding in agreement. The yuyu gangs jaw just dropped. "What? Just 'cause I don't let on much doesn't mean I'm not intelligent." Red said as a matter of fact. "I am thousands of years old after all ... and I have a 4.0!"

"...and she loses it..." sighed Black, "Intelligent, yes, crazy, you bet!

"I'm not crazy, I'm eccentric!"

"No your not!"

"Yes I am!" She held up two fingers, "One, I'm rich, two, I'm an artist! I'm allowed to call it eccentricities!"

"Ok, you got me there...now as we were saying, we got sick of waiting, so we figured we'd just speed things along and tell you who we are..."((ANL: that and this story is getting really long, and we still have two more versions to write!)) ((Lord know's how long the original is going to be...))"...wa, so...uh...SEE ya later!" the group on stage called, vanishing from site, their task accomplished.

"What an odd group..."

"Ok now I'm confused...Why did they do that?" A note appeared in a puff of smoke and fluttered to the ground. Yuske quickly snatched it and read it out loud:

**Oh, we forgot to tell you, we are NOT your enemies, but if you get in our way, You'll taste our blades! Ta ta for now!**

Black Fox, Red Wolf

"Eee...What do they mean by that? How can they not be our enemies? They're after the KGD!" another note appeared...

**P.S.**

**We are not after the KGD _that way_ Baka's! We have our reasons, so BACK OFF!**

_**XOXO!**_

Red and Black

"WHAT IS WITH THESE PEOPLE!" Yuske cried, as he and his friends headed for home.


	13. The arch evilMAX?

_Foxglen: final chapter_

_A.N.L: Talk about your slacking! Here we are, all set to write the final chapter, and we stall. It's not even like foxglen won't continue, with the possibility of a webcomic as well...shesh are we bad or what?

* * *

_

"Hey guys, wait up all ready!" shouted Yuske from down the road. "There's no reason to rush off to Genki...after all she'll never let us here the end on this one. 'They were right under you noses the whole time, dimwit!' God, why do we even have to tell her?"

"In case they go after her next..."

"Oh we wouldn't want that, now would we..."

"Hey...OOOOOFFFFFF!"

"What th...!"

* * *

"So what you got on this big mofo bad ass?" said the gangster on tv.

"...yeah, what he said" chirped Red from her perch on the counter as she dug out snacks from the gang.

"Well..." Black started, passing out soda, "He's an enigma..."

"What's that?"

"It's like a puzzle"

"Ooo I like puzzles!"

"You cut up your last jigsaw to make it fit..."

"Hey, if it works..." Shadow muttered.

"Shut up and let me finish..." sighed Black exasperated. "As I was saying, there isn't any information on him on the net, and most of our spy network is in the dark on this one."

"Shadow's always's in the dark..."quipped Red unching out of her reach.

Snorting, Crow asked, "What of sending someone to infiltrate?"

"Well, all the guys we sent kinda came back in pieces, and the girls were all too creeped out to stay..."

"I made shish-kabobs!" The fiery wolf yelped, "Want some?" she pulls one off the grill.

"...Please tell me that those aren't what I think they are...?" Death asked, "cause, that's low...even for you..."

"Don't knock'um till you try um."

"AHEM! As I was saying...this guy's pretty allusive," Black growled around a kabob, "All we really know if his name is Max, and he's a relative of Chris's."

"So what do we do?" asked Crow, "let the Sprit detective and his gang rot?"

"Hell YAH!"

"Uh, Death... you do know Boton wasn't caught, right?"

"What? DAMMIT!"

"Well I think that we should free them." stated Black, rather pompously.

"Your only saying that because they took Kurama!"

"Your point?" she looked around, "Hey, were's Chris?"

"Oh, he and Hiei are at six flags, and therefore totally out of the loop, as usual.." Shadow finished voice trailing off.

"Oh boy wonder if Hiei'll care if his teammates die?"

"Donno...but we should rescue them just in case, I mean the dude has Kristen too and all..." Jeff sighed, coming into the kitchen. "OOO Kabobs!"

"WHAT!"

Shadow laughed sheepishly, "Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that?"

"Jee, ya think that might have been important?" snarled Black.

"Wow! They got pass you?"

"Well, not exactly...I was kind of preoccupied with carrying all of Kristen's books." Everyone glared in disbelief and anger..." I couldn't see over them! Have you SEEN this girls course load?" a few seconds passed, and suddenly everyone was nodding, while Red contemplated copying the English homework from Kirsten's notes.

"So I guess we should...save her, huh?"

_

* * *

Mean while..._

* * *

Yuske let out a muffled groan through his gag sitting up. "Oh HELL NO! You ain't putting your stinky ass gym sock in MY mouth!" Kristen roared in the background. "My mouth must stay pristine! I sm meeting the future father of my babies later! I'm not having the FFOMB taste your sweaty feet!"

"Oh, Yuske glad to see you are awake. She has been continuing in that line for quite some time now." Commented Kurama.

"MHHH! Mow mum mo mon mammed" grabbed Yuske.

"Oh I'm not gagged because I don't talk in my sleep."

"Meh mo maw min my meep."

"Yes, and I am sure Keiko misses you as much as you miss her." At this Yuske just glared in response. "Now if you are quite finished I shall untie you."

Kurama made quick work of Yuske's bonds and soon Yuske was standing up glaring at Kurama.

"Muh Mag!"

"Oh well, if you insist." Smirking Kurama removed the gag.

_(A.N.H: Why he couldn't remove the gag himself I don't know. But hey its funnier this way.)_

"Where's the idiot?" asked Yuske

"I trust you are referring to Kuwabara? He is still unconscious in that corner."

Looking over at the slumbering Kuwabara Yuske grinned. Slowly her creeped up to the sleeping form. "BOO!" he shouted at the top of his lungs into Kuwabara's ear.

"IEACHI!" a startled Kuwabara stood straight up panting.

"Hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahah!" bawled Yuskeu rolling on the floor laughing.

"You Jerk!"

"Um gentlemen...I believe silence would be most prudent in this situation." Suggested Kurama.

"Ya ya, ok!" snickered Yuske "Now listen up you big lump..." Between Yuske and Kurama they managed to paint an accurate picture for Kuwabara. "And so they have Kristen in the other room." Concluded Yuske.

"Well, let's go get her!"

"Shhhhhhhhh!"

"Sorry..."

"First I believe it prudent to come up with some sort of plan,_ to_ rescue her. From the sound of it they have finally succeeded in gagging the poor girl..." Stated a concerned Kurama.

"Well, it has been pretty quite. Maybe they left her alone." ventured Yuske.

"Ya, bet they got bored and went out for donuts... or something!" offered Kuwabara

"Somehow, I find that highly unlike..."

Just then the door to their cell burst open. "Or not." stated a glum Kuwabara. As two guards steeped through the threshold they glared at the group.

"Them been untied!" grunted one orc.

"Mayonnaise tricky bastards!" growled the other. Cracking their knuckles the two stepped forward menacingly... "AHHHHHHHHH!" they shrieked as the were promptly buried by ceiling rubble.

"Death!"

"KEEE!"

"HAHA stupid Rednecks!"

"Ummm Kaw?"

"What noise does a Shadow make anyways? Shush?"

"KURAMA! Fancy meeting you here!" Black and the rest of the foxglen gang dismounted a rather enormous jawbreaker.

"You guys really need to stop wearing your weapons while riding. You cut me seven times!" a perturbed demon from Jawbreaker said.

"I like my weapons..."

"Look at my new yo-yo stick thingy ones!"

"AHAH! You have arrived, just as I knew you would!" Cried Max.

"Wow, rather sad when they can't slam a door for a dramatic entrance, huh?" sighed Shadow, nudging the downed door with her boot.

Turning around Yuske saw...Chris...? In a pollo? And tight jeans? "Out of breath...did he run...! AHHHH! What is going on here!"

"Oh oh oh, let me! Allow me to introduce Max. Apparently Chris's twin brother. Wow go figure, huh?"

"Yes! I am Chris's twin, his EVIL twin!"

"You forgot corny," muttered Death.

"I new it! Preps are evil!" shouted Black.

"You!" snarled Max shaking a fist at Death.

"Hey, listen just because your brother beat you for the job is no reason to hold a grudge..."

"I hold no grudge, I just seek vengeance for the wrongs you have wrought me!"

"HEY! Vengeance is MY department, bub." grumbled Crow.

"Ok that does it, enough of the semi witty banter, I wanna kick some preppie ass!" Red growled impatient.

Without another word Red and Black simultaneously lunged at Max, only to barely avoid colliding with each other in a fancy double flip that belonged more in Circ de Soli then in a fight missing their apparent target and landing on either side of him. "Tada!" they both through their arms up.

"SUB-ZERO!" Max cried, slamming his fist into the ground suddenly the entire room became a skating rink as sheets of ice radiated out from his fist.

"Oh two can play that game (literally) GET OVER HERE!" roared Death, using her whip to drag Max to her.

"AHHH!" Max let out a startled yelp as he quickly slid over his fresh ice.

"Wow, mortal combat style, huh?" Shadow grinned...

"Oh, look at me!" Called Jeff moving his arms together hands out, then pulling towards his right... "KA...MEA... HAA... MEA...HA!" he thrust out his arms, producing a puff of smoke. "Huh? Why didn't it work.?"

"Jeeze JB, it's only a cartoon show," grumbled Black.

"And you forgot to turn your left hand back then foward..." Piped up Red as Crow wacked away with his sword on the ice. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm breaking the ice!"

"OWWW...Nice sculpute by the way."

"WHY AREN"T YOU FIGHTING!" Raged Max "Frost Arrow!" He screeched launching the razor sharp ice at the entire lot of them.

As menacing shards sped closer to their intended targets Kurama took the stage. "Rose Whip!" He whirled his thorned weapon and they fell harmless to the floor.

"Oh Kurama! You're my hero..." sighed Black clinging to Kurama's arm

"Ummmmmmmmmmm...thank-you."

"Weeeee! Go Wooden Stick Yo-YOS!" Proclaimed Red bouncing her "yo-yo" off its string and onto Max's head.

"Um...ow?" Max chuckled "And that was that supposed to do?"

"Oooooooo, it was supposed to explode." moaned Red. "Oh well! Bouncing Grenade!" Red threw a rubber ball at Max.

"A ball?" Max picked up the ball and laughed. "Haha how foolish...what a minute...why is it ticking?"

BOOOOOOOMMM! At that point the grenade inside the ball promptly exploded.

"I GOT HIM!" Gleefully exclaimed Red bouncing up and down. "YAY! I new THAT toy would work."

"All you've managed to do is singe my shirt..."

"Ah damn!"

"Give me your best shot! You fools can not hope to beat me with your measly parlor tricks!"

"Oh comon, it's nots like we can kick your ass without the good twin around." Laughed the group as they continued the fight. As the minuets ticked buy the group wound up more battered from their effort to avoid seriously hurting Max then from his attacks.

"Hey guys I'm here! And look! Hiei and I rescued Kristen!" called Chris, melting the ice where he stood.

"Brother!"

"Max? HEY! It's my brother!" he looked Max up and down, "Do I really look like that when I'm dressed in prep? And you guys let me go out like that way?"

"Now, at last I can finish off these fools!" continued Max as if he hadn't heard what Chris said, "Come, my brother let us combine forces and smite these foes. With you by my side as my left hand man, we could conquer the world!"

"I was wondering when he was going to get to that..."

"Who is this fool, Chris?" asked Hiei, stepping out from behind Death's Minion carrying an unconscious Kristen.

"Hiei! Meet my brother! Max, this is my boyfriend Hiei!"

"Your _BOYFRIEND!_ This can not be! You can not have a _BOYFRIEND_. You can not be _GAY_, the gay shall be smited from the world, it is an unholy abomination..."

"Wait, I though he was a demon...?"

"A sickness, a bight on this world! It's just unnatural. Chris, be rid of your _BOYFRIEND_, your homosexual disease, and destroy that midget next to you.."

"NOBODY CALLS MY BOYFRIEND A MIDGET!" Flames suddenly burst from Chris's hands engulfing his brother's polo clad form. "There are limits even to family tolerance!" snarled Chris as his brother writhed in agony as the flames devoured his flesh, leaving nothing but bones. "After all, Hiei is an adorable cherub!"

"Wow, now that's love. Hiei, he ain't never incinerated anyone for us before."

"I lub you too..." cooed the 'adorable cherub'. Quickly giving the gang the evil eye he growled, "Not a word."

"Puppies and kittens, huh?" giggled Red, shifting into her wolf form clutching a bone in her maw.

"Hey I didn't know they could do that...Hey Kurama, you're a kistune. Can you do that?"

"Congratulations, yuske!" Koenma Beamed. "Not only did you manage to rescue Kristen you completely destroyed the source of the bounty, and you even got rid of the Omi wa Curuso assassin group!"

"Bone! Bone! Bone!" Red barked at Black, who was holding two in her hands.

"Here Fetch!" Black threw the bone which clocked Koenma in the back of the head. Slowly Koenma turned around.

"What?" Black asked while wolf Red stared at her.

"What about that bone?"

"It's MINE!" she snarled showing more teeth than necessary.

"Okay!" Red trotted over to get the bone now laying at the feet of a shocked Koenma.

"I thought You got rid of them!" Koenma gasped.

"Ti" snorted Red chewing the bone at his feet. "Like that would happen."

"Something about this marrow taste familiar..."

"Why didn't you get rid of them!"

"Well, it turned out they weren't trying to kill Kristen. As a matter of fact they are the ones who killed Max."_(A.N.L.What kind of name is Max for an evil villain anyway?)_

"I GOT IT!" proclaimed Black "It tastes just like a jolly rancher martini!"

"Tastes like gay!" chirped Red from her spot on Koenma's feet.

"I would have to agree with her there...though, there is something else I can't put my finger on. A strange after taste..."

"INCEST!" announced Red.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the group unanimously cringed.

"Oh dear lord! Fires of Hell! Mother Night! MAY THE DARKNESS BE MERCIFUL! YOU HAVE TO BE MISTAKEN!" shrieked Chris.

"Nope, she hit it right on the head. Your brother had a thing for you. Seems like he was just jealous of you and Hiei."

"Should've known it when he said left hand man." stated Shadow

"I think I'm gonna throw up..."

"There there." Death patted Chris on the back, as Crow and Jeff laughed.

"Who wouldn't be jealous of me." said Hiei smugly.

"Umm Hello?" Kristen offered. "Can I go get ready for my date with the future father of my babies now? I mean I know I am the KGD and all but I do have a life."

"WHAT! You knew?" exclaimed Koenma

"Huh? Well duh, little baby homey. Gran gran told me all about the hissy when she gave me this necklace." She reached into her shirt and produced a diamond incrusted KGD pendant. "Like my bling bling?"

**

* * *

The End!

* * *

**

_A.N.L.H: No seriously, the story will go on, just not with YYH. That's the end of that. Email us and we'll send you the link for the original, and keep your eyes open for a Justice league arc. (It'll be a different story, check under our author page.)_

_Now, on a serious note. We realize some may be offended by the whole "taste like gay," and Max's comments. His opinions are MOST DEFIANTLY not shared by the authors, any of them. As you can see by his violent Death, we really are not down with the intolerance, since Chris is gay in real life and Barbra's's bi. As for the taste like gay, it's HUMOR! Deal with it. Chris and Barb found if funny, so it's funny, humor is a great way to open doors, right? Though, it does sound bad out of context..._

_Well...TTFN, love you all, now and review DAMN YOU ALL!_


End file.
